NAVAJA DE OCCAM
by Kassiopeia Wangulen
Summary: Un idilio unilateral es demasiado peso para Kaoru. Todo lo que él necesita es a Kyouya, todo lo que Kyouya necesita no es exactamente Kaoru. La mente no tiene límites, la realidad sí y la frontera entre ambos es un paréntesis; lo que necesitas, existe.
1. PREFACIO

* * *

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas**  
Me doy el gusto de escribir ésta idea rancia, corta, extraña y (pegue aquí lo que se le antoje). La pareja Kyouya/Kaoru siempre me atrajo.  
Posiblemente es lo último que escriba de Ouran.  
El que quiera leer, que lea.

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_  
**

* * *

**

**PREFACIO**

_Él _siempre estuvo tras los pasos de mi hermano mayor.

A pesar de que Hikaru y yo éramos hermanos gemelos, siempre existió una brecha imposible de traspasar entre nosotros. Nuestras personalidades eran diametralmente distintas, como polos opuestos que se atraen, pero permanecen separados.

Hikaru siempre fue extrovertido, dinámico, divertido y popular, el centro de atención y el invitado estrella en todas las fiestas; chicas y chicos gustaban de él, y la cantidad de parejas que había tenido en su corta vida eran de asombrarse. Yo, a diferencia de él, resulté ser tímido, aburrido y sumergido en los libros y la soledad que éstos regalan.

_Él_ era el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor.

En nuestros mundos separados por años luz, Hikaru siempre fue un joven sin miedo a la muerte, bueno para el alcohol, el cigarrillo, las drogas y el sexo. Gustaba de usar pantalones de mezclilla hechos jirones, poleras ajustadas y chaquetas de cuero negro. Tenía la oreja izquierda repleta en aretes, un piercing en el labio, otro en la lengua y otro más en la ceja. Coloreaba su cabello según la ocasión y, según él, el ánimo del día en que estuviese viviendo.

Pero a _él _le gustaba el colorín natural de mi hermano mayor.

Yo amaba a mi hermano, amo a mi hermano, lo amaré toda la vida. Hikaru siempre protegía mis torpezas, defendía mi timidez ante las humillaciones, me rescataba de la soledad en que yo me sumergía. Mi hermano era el sol que iluminaba mis días con su sonrisa, con su luz propia y brillante. Él era sol, yo era luna en eclipse.

Pero había algo más que yo amaba.

Cuando Hikaru sonreía, mi mundo colapsaba en un acto de destellos y fuegos artificiales efímeros, pero intensos. ¿Cómo puedo describir el secreto entero de su existencia en mi vida?

Pero había alguien más que causaba una explosión nuclear en mí.

Mi hermano murió. La madrugada de un día viernes, el exceso de LSD afectó sus neuronas consumidas, una curva en el camino hizo resbalar las ruedas de su moto, la chica que iba con él, Fujioka Haruhi, iba protegida con el casco de Hikaru. Ella sobrevivió, milagrosamente, mi hermano murió aplastado contra la barra de contención.

Estoy seguro de que Hikaru amaba por primera vez en su vida, y amó a esa chica. Cuando la ambulancia los auxilió, mi hermano aún abrazaba a Fujioka Haruhi, protegiéndola.

Y estoy seguro también, que _él_ amaba a mi hermano secretamente.

El sol que iluminaba mis días desapareció abruptamente; mi hermano gemelo se encontraba muerto, lejos de mí y lejos de _él_, su mejor amigo, el amigo que estoy seguro le amaba con un amor más evolucionado que una simple amistad.

Y así como _él_ amaba a mi hermano, yo le amaba a él, a _Ootori Kyouya._

Kyouya era el complemento de mi hermano, y a pesar de que eran de pensamientos opuestos y formas de vida distintas, congeniaban perfectamente. Ootori Kyouya era un chico serio, de mirada penetrante y misteriosa. Él cuidaba a mi hermano, y lo protegía de los peligros en que él mismo se dejaba caer. Cuando mi hermano murió, Kyouya no asistió al funeral, y pude enterarme de que se encerró en su habitación cerca de una semana. Estoy seguro de que entre su tristeza y dolor, se sentía culpable.

Yo me enamoré de él con el paso lento de los años; me enamoré de la forma en la que miraba a mi hermano, de sus sentimientos puros y a la vez tan dolorosos como lo son ahora los míos. Me enamoré de la forma en la que sus brazos protegían a mi hermano, de la forma en la que sus ojos seguían a Hikaru.

Me percaté de su amor por mi hermano un día en que ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Hikaru haciendo un trabajo. Mamá me envió con una charola con refrescos y galletas para ambos, y cuando me incliné para verlos por el marco de la puerta, vi como mi hermano se había quedado dormido encima de la cama, y luego, como Kyouya se deslizaba lentamente hasta él, terminando por besarlo fugazmente en los labios. Desde aquel entonces, no pude dejar de observar a Kyouya, y él nunca dejó de observar a mi hermano.

Lo sé, y aún más ahora. Kyouya ama a mi hermano.


	2. I

* * *

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas  
**Lento e inentendido.

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_  
**

* * *

**

**1**

Rasgué la hoja con el bolígrafo al presionar con tanta fuerza, maldiciendo hacía mis adentros. A pesar de que Literatura era una de mis asignaturas preferidas, no podía concentrarme, ni aunque el mismísimo Shakespeare fuese el que estuviese revelando los secretos más recónditos de Lady Macbeth.

---- Esa engañosa palabra, _mañana, mañana, mañana_, nos va llevando por días al sepulcro…

La voz del profesor era un zumbido molesto, como miles de abejas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, mientras recitaba una y otra vez diferentes citas de Macbeth. Me resistí a la idea de continuar tomando apuntes, levantando la mirada hacía el reloj. Faltaban quince minutos para que la clase finalizara; quince minutos en los que mi cerebro estallaría.

Dejé caer la cabeza contra el pupitre pesadamente, provocando un sonido sordo que exaltó a toda la clase que hasta ese instante se encontraba en silencio, volviéndose todos a observarme, profesor incluido.

---- ¿Kaoru- kun? ¿Sucede algo para que interrumpa mi lectura tan abruptamente? ---- levanté la mirada, mareándome en el proceso, sólo para observar como los ojos afilados del profesor me observaban.

---- No me siento muy bien, sensei, ¿me permitiría salir? ---- escuché cuchicheos y una risitas estúpidas por detrás de mí, sin tomarles la menor importancia. El profesor se acomodó los lentes en el tabique de su nariz, mientras volvía a clavar sus ojos en la lectura.

---- Permiso concedido, espero, eso sí, su informe sobre Macbeth mañana en mi escritorio.

---- No hay problema sensei ---- agarré todas mis cosas y sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía las tiré sin cuidado en mi bolso. Quería salir rápido del maldito salón, quería irme, desaparecer, dejar de existir.

¿Por qué no me habré muerto yo en vez de mi hermano? Yo no le hacía falta a nadie.

Trastrabillé, afirmándome del pupitre, escuchando las mismas risitas a mi espalda, martilleándome en el cerebro. Tomé una bocanada de aire con fuerza, y eché a andar hacía la salida, tropezándome, según parecía, hasta con el mismo aire. Abrí la puerta y la cerré de un golpe, sin cuidado, con prisa. En medio de la nebulosa que mi mente estaba formando, pude imaginarme la cara de enfado que el profesor debió colocar ante tanto ajetreo.

Me encaminé por el pasillo desierto, arrastrando mis pertenencias hasta mi casillero. Sentía que la respiración me estaba quemando las entrañas, calientes como lava hirviendo. Me dediqué a guardar mis textos, dejando solamente el libro de Macbeth en mi bolso, para poder hacer el maldito informe en mi casa luego. Cerré, sin prestar atención a que en vez de ordenar, había vuelto un desastre lo inmaculado de mi casillero.

Quería irme a casa, perderme entre las líneas de William Shakespeare, como infinidades de veces lo hacía, ocultarme en su mundo irreal y sórdido, recitar la poesía que Romeo dedicaba a Julieta, intoxicarme del odio de Hamlet, de Shylock; olvidarme de mi propia existencia.

Me ajusté el cuello de la chaqueta mientras me colgaba el bolso al hombro, encaminándome hacía afuera del edificio. Bajé las escaleras, percatándome que la nubosidad de la mañana había cubierto el cielo por completo, avecinando lluvia. Mientras bajaba los últimos escalones, puse especial atención a mis pies y donde pisaba; mi poco equilibrio me hacía caer siempre, y aseguraba que aún más ahora terminaría de bruces, comiendo asfalto.

Salí antes que nadie, sin el griterío descomunal de siempre, despidiéndome del portero con la misma sonrisa amigable que practiqué desde que tenía los cinco años.

No alcancé a dar ni dos pasos más allá, cuando me quedé helado, y no exactamente por el viento que me estaba golpeando la cara sin darme tregua, si no, más bien, por la figura femenina, envuelta en un abrigo color beige, que me observaba.

---- ¿Eres su hermano, cierto? ---- escuché que me murmuraba, con una voz tan melodiosa, que parecía que en vez de hablar, las frases se desprendían de sus labios tal si fuera canto gregoriano.

Las imágenes se volcaron en mi cabeza con un estrépito que creí imposible. Primero, era el rostro descompuesto de Hikaru, la barrera de contención doblada, su moto destrozada, una joven llorando, todo circulaba en mi imaginación tal y como yo supuse debió de haber ocurrido.

Y la recordaba a ella, muy a lo lejos, aún llorando en una camilla del Hospital, y su nombre resonando en mis oídos.

---- Haruhi ---– murmuré, saboreando cada letra como una mantra. ---- Fujioka Haruhi.

---- Si…

Y entonces dejé de escucharla cuando el timbre que indicaba la salida comenzó a sonar, lacerándome los tímpanos hasta perforarme directo en el cerebro. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó en el proceso, pero pronto sentí su mano fría, de dedos finos, tomar la mía, y jalarme con cautela.

---- Necesito… hablar contigo Kaoru-kun ---- su voz me estaba enloqueciendo, sólo era conciente de eso. Percibí el tacto de su piel contra la mía, y miré a sus ojos infinitos, castaños como las avellanas.

Comprendía porque mi hermano la había amado, capaz de dar su vida por ella.

La curiosidad afloró desde mi mente ya abrumada por lo que sería una gripe de días, estaba dispuesto a acompañarla, a escucharla, saber qué deseaba decirme, saber más de ella.

Saber, que más tenía ella como para que mi hermano la escogiese, abandonándome.

Pero entonces un brazo de fierro se cerró en torno a mi cintura, unos dedos tibios y una mano áspera obstaculizaron mi vista, aferrándome contra un cuerpo que jamás en mí vida creí ser capaz de sentir tan cerca de mí, y su voz reverberó en mi cerebro, transformándose en astillas que se clavaron en mis oídos, y su aliento resbaló por mi cuello, bañando mis hombros, cual cascada.

---- Vete de aquí ---- jamás en toda mi vida había escuchado una voz tan cargada de ira y repugnancia como la de Kyouya en aquel instante. Sus dedos crearon una perfecta rendija para que mis ojos observaran la expresión destrozada de Fujioka Haruhi, y cómo soltaba mi mano lentamente. ---- Y no te vuelvas a acercar a él, ¿acaso no te basta con haber matado a Hikaru?

Aquellas palabras amortiguaron en mi pecho con tanta fuerza que creí que el corazón me explotaría al desbocarse en su carrera, más aún al observar como ella se abrazaba a sí misma, como conteniendo un llanto desgarrador, lleno de culpa. Sacando la fuerza que mi cuerpo escuálido y delgado jamás tuvo, me revolví en medio del agarre de Kyouya, volteando mi mirada hacía él, sin poder evitar el sonrojarme fuertemente al ver como sus ojos se entornaron en busca de los míos, y como sus abismos oscuros evocaban el mismo rostro que tanto había amado, y que aún seguía amando.

---- Ky—ouya-san… ella no…

Apenas pude murmurar aquellas palabras, cuando sus dedos tibios rozaron mis mejillas, semejantes a una amapola, y continuaron su camino hasta rozar mi frente. Mordí mis labios, olvidándome de Hikaru, de tu amor no correspondido por él, de la moto, de Fujioka Haruhi, del pitido en mis oídos y del martilleo constante de mi cabeza, y así, no pude evitar jadear sofocado, aguardando a algo, que no sabía bien qué era, y aún de éste modo, el corazón continuaba latiéndome tan fuerte como si hubiese corrido kilómetros cuesta arriba.

¿Si dejo caer mi bolso al suelo y utilizo estos flácidos brazos para abrazarte, me verías únicamente a mí? ¿Si ensortijara mis dedos en las hebras cual noche de tu cabello, me perdería entre ellas? ¿Qué responderías a mis palabras ahogadas de amor y deseo? Dios, porque tu cuerpo huele a tabaco ahora mismo Kyouya, y mis sentidos perciben más allá, hasta tu propio perfume, a ese romero insoportable que me aturde, que me hizo llorar tantas noches, gimiendo por ti, muriendo por ti, tal como tú debías de desfallecer por mi hermano.

¿Y si me arrodillara ante ti, si me esclavizara a tus deseos, me amarías, Kyouya?

---- Tienes fiebre.


	3. II

* * *

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas  
**Leeento, leento, lento.

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_  
**

* * *

**

**2  
**

Cuando desperté, el mundo parecía más real que antes. Quizás Calderón de la Barca tenía razón: la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son, porque así mismo me sentía yo, acorralado en medio de las sábanas frías, con el sentimiento de haber dejado a medias algo que durante tanto tiempo me había parecido una utópica fantasía.

Pestañeé varias veces seguidas, incorporándome de la cama y lanzando las sábanas a un lado, recibiendo en mi cuerpo el frescor de la noche, el cual me desaturdió los recuerdos. Fujioka Haruhi había ido a la Escuela para verme, Kyouya había impedido todo atisbo de aquella conversación, y pronto todo se volvía niebla, la misma niebla de Unamuno, y me sumergía a mí y las manos de Kyouya en un contacto que me hizo querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Y luego nada.

---- Recuéstate, estás enfermo.

Levanté la vista, rápido, tanto, que creí que se me saldrían los ojos de las cuencas y me rompería el cuello, todo únicamente para observarle, de pie en el marco de mi puerta, con el talante de siempre, con la figura gallarda y sombría que me había enamorado locamente, con esos ojos, semejantes a un farellón costero, en donde quería caminar hasta topar con la nada y luego ahogarme en medio del oscuro raso del mar.

Pero no. Aunque los sueños sean sueños, los míos son imposibles.

---- ¿Qué pasó con… ella? ---- la voz me raspó la garganta, y tuve que toser como poseso, frente a él. Realmente doy lástima.

Kyouya esperó pacientemente a que mi ataque de tos disminuyera, sentándose a un lado mío, en el borde de la cama, acariciándome la espalda y susurrándome que respirara fuertemente. Su toque en mi cuerpo, más que relajarme, provocaba una explosión de emociones que no podía controlar, pero hice acopio de toda mi fuerza mental para poder tranquilizarme. Realmente me interesaba que había sucedido con Fujioka.

---- Te desmayaste ---- respondió Kyouya luego de que mi tos se calmara, dejando caer su mano sobre el colchón, rompiendo todo contacto corporal conmigo. Observé de soslayo como su mirada, dirigida hacía algún punto de la pared, se enturbiaba. ---- Tuve que traerte en brazos hasta acá. Ella pareció comprender que estorbaba y simplemente se marchó sin decirme nada.

Me estaba mintiendo, obviamente, y lo sabía porque cuatro años observándolo me habían dado pleno conocimiento de él. A pesar de que nuestra relación siempre fue _amigo del amigo de mi hermano_, para mí, él siempre fue un libro abierto de emociones que se transmitían por sus orbes.

Pero a pesar de saber que me estaba ocultando la verdad de los sucesos, guardé silencio. Desde que mi hermano había fallecido, no había vuelto a ver a Kyouya, ni a hablarle, y él no había regresado a ésta casa, quizás por el tumulto de recuerdos y sentimientos que le provocaba. Y yo agradecí a Fujioka Haruhi el haberme permitido volver a verle, a escuchar su voz, ahora demacrada por un dolor que parecía lacerarle en dos.

---- No pensé que… te ibas a molestar en traerme hasta mi casa ---- y dije la verdad, esperando, muy dentro de mí, que él respondiera que se había preocupado al verme enfermo, que mi dolor en algo afectaba a su vida, que mis sentimientos algo rozaban su corazón.

---- Hikaru se habría preocupado ---- su voz no fue fría, mucho menos indiferente. Y mi corazón se desgarró con pesar una vez más, profundizando las heridas que por tanto tiempo llevaba a cuestas. Pero Kyouya no lo hacía con la intención de herirme, y yo lo sabía.

Eso me hundía aún más en el dolor insoportable.

Siempre era un acto involuntario, pero Kyouya aquella vez me observó. Sin percatarme, mis manos sostenían a mi pecho, enterrando los dedos en medio de la camisa, y mi cuerpo se había aovillado, agachándome hasta permitir que mi frente tocara mis rodillas.

---- ¿Kaoru? ¿Te sientes mal?

Me mordí los labios, negando con la cabeza, arrastrándome desde el lugar en que me encontraba hasta rodar encima de la cama, sin dejar de aferrarme el pecho con ambas manos. Sentía que me partiría en dos en cualquier momento, y que Kyouya estando allí, observaría como mis sentimientos por él se desbordarían a través de la profunda herida que se abriría en mi cuerpo.

Iba a explotar en llanto.

Percibí como él me cubrió con las sábanas, y luego su peso se instaló a mi lado. La calidez de su cuerpo, el compás de sus latidos, su respiración tan cerca, tan íntima. Continuó susurrándome, que si me traía algún remedio, que si íbamos al hospital; continuó mascullando mi nombre, y sus dedos se perdieron en medio de mi cabellera, y yo sólo negué con la cabeza una y otra vez, sin detenerme.


	4. III

* * *

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas  
**Advertencia: Lemon.  
Los capítulos aquí se comienzan a desordenar.

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_  
**

* * *

**

**9**

---- Te amo, te amo…

Kyouya me tomó por los talones, aferrándose a ellos como si se le fuese la vida en ello, en el acto brutal de poseerme, de _amarme_; me separó las piernas lo máximo que pudo, y continuó hundiendo su miembro húmedo, caliente y duro en mí, con brío, con tanta fuerza y pasión que cada uno de mis sentidos podía percibir como a cada embate él llegaba más hondo.

---- A-Ahhhh, ¡Ah! ¡Mnñññ! ¡N-No--- a-ah… tan pro—profundo! ¡Kyouya!

Abrí la boca en un gemido gutural cuando el sacó la mitad de su pene y luego volvió a meterlo, cogiéndome como animal en celo, y repitió la misma acción incontables veces para mi aguado cerebro, restregando la punta de su sexo en la carne dilatada de mi ano, volviendo a entrar, ahora lentamente, sintiéndome, y oh Dios… oh Santo y purísimo Dios, no debería nombrarte mientras estoy haciendo esto, y me avergüenzo, no por ello, si no de carecer de todo pudor ahora mismo y continuar gimiendo.

Entonces soltó mis piernas, dejándolas caer a los costados, y su cuerpo se presionó contra el mío, y mi miembro acarició su vientre, humedeciéndolo, y su boca demandó a la mía, y sus manos acariciaron mis hombros, mi pecho, regodeándose en mis tetillas, jalándolas, retorciéndolas, provocando más gritos, sí, gritos de placer, de necesidad, y observando su expresión de placer apreté el esfínter, ocasionando un gemido ronco desde sus entrañas.

---- Mññn, no hagas eso…

Le sonreí presuntuoso, y volví a repetir la acción. Kyouya lanzó la cabeza hacía atrás, empalándose duro en mis entrañas, y yo gemí para él, gustoso.

---- Dios, ¡Dios, Kyouya! ¡No te detengas! A-Ahh… ¡Así como hace un rato! ¡Dios! ¡Dame!

No necesité suplicar más. Kyouya gruñó como bestia, levantándome una pierna y subiéndola a su hombro, ensanchándome para él, y volvió a cogerme, dejando entrar primero la punta de su sexo, riéndose al yo gimotear de necesidad, por más, y luego el tronco, lentamente, hasta topar sus testículos con mis nalgas. Y así, el vaivén inició una vez más.

---- Hikaru… Hikaru…

Kyouya nunca me llamaba por mi verdadero nombre. Para él, yo no era nadie más que Hikaru. Aquello no causaba ninguna fisura sangrante en mí, ya que cuando sus manos resbalaban por cada poro de mi cuerpo, abriéndose mi alma para ser devorada por su apetito voraz, yo no era nadie; dejaba de ser Kaoru para ser aire, para ser lo que él anhelara encontrar en mí.

Y el siempre buscaba en mí a Hikaru.

Tarde era para mí, cuando en medio de la bruma copiosa que eleva al orgasmo, mi corazón, semejante al tejido de Penélope, se deshacía y rehacía, y en medio de tantos vaivenes, añoraba escuchar un susurro de palabras amorosas con mi propio nombre, y no el de mi hermano.

Pero Penélope estaba obligada a deshacer todo su tejido de noche, y mi corazón estaba obligado a deshacerse cada vez que Kyouya gruñía, con el sentimiento a flor de piel, un potente bufido desprovisto de mi nombre, pero rebosante de amor, y el nombre de Hikaru.


	5. IV

* * *

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas  
**¡Esto da vueeeltas y vueeeeltas y vueltas!  
Gracias por leer.

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_  
**

* * *

**

**4**

El sábado Kyouya también fue a verme.

---- ¿Embarazada?

Un hilo pendía en lo profundo de mi garganta, desgarrándose, semejante a como la expresión de Kyouya estaba destrozándose en aquellos instantes mientras, con un asentimiento rígido de cabeza, respondía.

---- Hikaru estaba con ella, ¿qué más querías? Es obvio que se la folló, como a todas las demás.

Había tanto odio, tanto dolor en esa única frase, que me pregunté si un solo aliento era capaz de cargar con tanto. Como Otelo con sus celos, como Tomás con su levedad.

Porque si el peso era necesario, el mío, estaba aplastándome contra el asfalto, contra el fango, contra la carne pútrida de mis antepasados. Allí estaba yo, amando, con ese sentimiento de única libertad, la libertad que ataba a Kierkegaard, la libertad que nos condena.

---- Ese hijo… ¿es de mi hermano? ---- osé preguntar, a lo que Kyouya apretó los dientes con ira. ---- ¿Lo es?

Su mirada gélida se atravesó ante la mía y el hilo en mi garganta se cortó, rajándome hasta abajo, por lo que tuve que desviar mis ojos de los de él antes de desgarrarme el pecho. Kyouya bufó, dio un manotazo contra la pared y su voz furibunda me taladró el cerebro, hasta la meninge.

---- ¡Te estoy diciendo que se la folló, maldita sea! ¡Se metió con la puta esa y engendró a un bastardo que ahora dejó huérfano! ¡Y no contenta con eso, la muy perra de Fujioka ahora te busca a ti para que le ayudes con el mocoso!

Sus palabras pesaban, como asfalto seco y duro, estrellándose contra el suelo. Como el peso que dominaba al mundo, que es necesario, pero doloroso, como el que Teresa cargaba por Tomás, como el que yo cargo por Kyouya.

Sus palabras lastimaban.

---- No puedes decir algo como…

Siempre me arrepentí de haber abierto la boca en aquel instante. Kyouya me tomó por el cuello, levantándome del piso, y me estrelló contra el muro, haciendo crujir los huesos de mi espalda. Sus dientes castañeaban, sus ojos refulgían, su cuerpo entero ardía en animadversión.

---- ¿¡Te vas a poner de su parte, imbécil!? ---- De verdad añoraba responderle que no lo haría, que mi amor por él me impedía poder darle mi apoyo a Haruhi si él no lo deseaba así, pero sus manos en mi tráquea apretaron tan fuerte y brutal, que el aire se me hizo escaso y la voz murió en mi pecho, deshaciéndose en un quejido muy parecido al maullido de un gato recién nacido. ---- ¡ERES LA MISMA ESCORIA QUE HIKARU! ¡LA MISMA MIERDA! ¿¡TE GUSTA ELLA, NO!? ¡TE GUSTA LA MALDITA PUTA DE FUJIOKA!

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas zafarme de sus manos de hierro. Fue imposible. Cuando el mundo ya daba mil vueltas a mis pies, Kyouya continuaba gritando, pero ésta vez, en medio de sollozos sofocados.

---- ¿¡Por qué tenías que enamorarte de ella, maldita sea!?

Ver el sufrimiento de Kyouya era cientos de veces peor que sus dedos alrededor de mi garganta. Sus lágrimas hacían arder mi pecho, y mi único deseo era enjuagarlas de su rostro.

---- Si éramos tan felices juntos… ---- murmuró él, con la voz apagada. Sus manos temblaron, soltándome, sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, y sentí la convulsión de su pecho ante el llanto.

Hasta respirar era doloroso.

---- ¿Por qué tenías que engañarme con ella, Hikaru?

Su boca caliente, su boca demandante. Kyouya no necesitaba de Kaoru en lo absoluto. No era yo quien le daría respuestas a su acongojada alma. Todo lo que él necesitaba tenía por nombre Hikaru. Su lengua, su saliva tibia, mis sentidos embotados por toda su esencia. Un pecado, una inmoralidad, una blasfemia, todo eso valía la nada si Kyouya estaba allí.

---- Si yo te amaba…

Kyouya, Kyouya…

Mientras sus labios aún permanecían devorando a los míos, mi cerebro conectó aquella frase con un respingo involuntario de mi cuerpo. Desesperado, anonadado, luché con la poca fuerza que tenía, sin embargo, sus brazos de acero no permitieron que el contacto cesase.

Era mi primer beso.

El primer beso con la persona a la que amaba.

Pero ese beso no iba dirigido a mí.


	6. V

* * *

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas  
**Ehhh... -mente en blanco-

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_  
**

* * *

**

**3**

Nunca conseguí terminar el trabajo de Macbeth.

Me dormí irremediablemente, en medio del llanto y del susurro constante de Kyouya, sus palabras llenas de una preocupación inexistente; una idea cruzaba mi mente, y ésta radicaba en que Hikaru debía haberle dicho, con anterioridad, que su deber era cuidar de mí. Nunca pude preguntarle directamente si aquello era verdad o invención mía, o si posiblemente su lástima por mí, al verme desprovisto de cuidados paternales, era tan inmensa como las estrellas en el telescopio de Galilei.

No me interesaba la razón. Si Kyouya permanecía a mi lado, a pesar de que ya no existía motivo alguno para ello, mi mundo podía continuar girando. Era algo estúpido, lo sé, pero el amor es la clara muestra de que somos débiles.

Al día siguiente, desperté cerca de las diez. No fui al Instituto, ni me tomé la molestia de levantarme. Di vueltas en la cama hasta dormirme nuevamente. Desperté con el traqueteo de la señora del servicio cuando entró a mi habitación dispuesta a hacer el aseo. Se preocupó tanto al verme echado en medio de las sábanas que me vi obligado a levantarme para que no llamara al doctor.

Me paseé largos minutos con los pies resonando en el suelo.

El día posterior me quedé dormido nuevamente. Y así transcurrió toda mi semana. Aovillado frente al televisor, con la servidumbre saliéndome al paso, preocupados.

Cuando mi hermano aún vivía solíamos quedarnos en cama los domingos. A Hikaru le encantaba hacerme enojar, y constantemente me despertaba en las mañanas haciéndome cosquillas en la planta de los pies. Siempre recordaré aquella vez en que, sin quererlo, le asesté una patada en plena cara y me reí de él durante horas seguidas, como venganza.

Nunca había dado cabida a imaginarme un mundo sin él.

En esos instantes me preguntaba como era que mis pies podían seguir erguidos sobre la tierra. Y por más que busqué respuesta distinta a la que ya me había estipulado, no logré encontrarla; la única razón tenía por nombre Kyouya, por mucho que me sintiera un asqueroso egoísta.

Solíamos besarnos en los labios, incluso chocábamos de dientes y terminábamos riéndonos, yo siempre tan sonrojado como un tomate y él mofándose de ello. Nunca pude detener a mi mente en cuanto a imaginación se tratase: mientras incestuosamente Hikaru y yo nos besábamos sin pudor alguno, yo recreaba en lo más recóndito de mí ser la boca de Kyouya, sus manos grandes y fuertes. Ahora mismo, me pregunto qué hubiese dicho mi hermano si por azares del destino el nombre del que amo hubiese escapado de mis labios sin barreras que lo retuvieran, delatándome.

Estos pensamientos me hacían sentir un asqueroso egoísta.

Llevaba cuatro días faltando a clases, rumiando en mi cama y hundiéndome en lo más repulsivo de mi autocompasión, cuando un viernes en la tarde Kyouya apareció en el umbral de mi puerta, seguido por la señora del aseo, que con una inclinación de cabeza parecía pedir disculpas por no haber podido detener al joven, aún cuando tenía órdenes expresas de mi parte de no dejar pasar a nadie a mi habitación.

Sólo entonces, cuando las profundidades abismales de Kyouya me dieron un escrutinio de pies a cabeza, me percaté del aspecto que debía andar trayendo. El pelo opaco y grasoso pegado a la cara, la cara brillante y blanca como papel, los ojos hinchados, un rictus de pesar arrugando las facciones de mi rostro, el cuerpo apestando de sudor. Me dio tanta vergüenza que preferí dar media vuelta y cubrirme con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, y obviamente, desaparecer.

Aquello le enfadó, porque conseguí escuchar perfectamente un gruñido de su parte, y como a largas zancadas se acercó hasta mi lecho y de un jalón me arrebató toda la ropa de encima, destripando la cama. Éste es el momento en que toda persona piensa para sí mismo: Santo Dios, si existes, haz que la tierra se abra y me succione.

Pero Dios no existe.

Los brazos de Kyouya se aferraron a mí alrededor, y yo sentí que el aire se me congeló en las fosas nasales. En medio de la vergüenza que me consumía aún, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Kyouya no percibiera el repelente hedor de mi cuerpo.

---- No tú.

Imperceptiblemente Kyouya temblaba a mis espaldas, con sus brazos firmes sobre mí, aferrándome como si la vida se le estuviese escapando de las manos. En un inicio no entendí sus palabras.

---- Por favor, no tú ahora… eres todo lo que me queda de él.

Corrompida sean esas palabras que lastimaron en mi interior como clavos incrustados en la carne tierna, ¿por qué tenía que estar Hikaru tan grabado en tu corazón? ¿Por qué yo era invisible a tus ojos?

Fue entonces cuando, en un momento que no olvidaré hasta el día de mi muerte, los labios de él besaron con reverencia mi cuello, mi ser entero se remeció y mi alma sufrió una catarsis sublime.

---- Hueles como Hikaru, mis brazos a tu alrededor perciben tu cuerpo como si fuese el de él.

Otro roce, otro de sus besos, y mi mente se desconectaba lentamente de la realidad, y yo dejaba de entender sus palabras llenas de un amor que no se dirigía a mí.

---- Quédate a mi lado, por lo que más quieras…

Hiel incandescente afloraba de los labios de la persona a la que amaba, devastando y destruyendo a las barreras que se cimentaban a mí alrededor. Ya era imposible contenerse.

Si Kyouya quería a su lado a Hikaru, y yo podía ser lo que necesitase, entonces yo me transformaría en lo que él deseara de mí.

Yo sería Hikaru, Kaoru, la miel y la hiel.


	7. VI

* * *

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas  
**-Esperando tono-

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_  
**

* * *

**

**5**

El trabajo de Macbeth lo entregué con una semana de atraso. El profesor me aniquiló con la mirada, pero aún así lo recibió; nada podía hacer contra mi historial intacto y mis excelentes calificaciones.

Me encaminé por el pasillo, donde me esperaba Kyouya, quien se volteó inmediatamente al percibir mi presencia cerca de él. Aún no podía creer a ciencia cierta todas sus palabras el viernes pasado, y el tenerlo justo en ese instante frente a mí me descoló.

---- ¿A qué hora sales hoy?

Tardé segundos en asimilar su pregunta, y otros tantos en balbucear algo que seguramente no entendió ya que arqueó las cejas en un gesto de interrogación.

---- A las tres, a las tres. ---- repetí, sintiéndome estúpido. Kyouya sonrió, con una expresión que no había vislumbrado desde hacía meses.

---- Lo he captado. A las tres. Quiero ir a tu casa, ¿puedo?

La expresión en mi rostro debió ser de tal asombro que conseguí una risa en Kyouya. Él me palmeó el hombro, y comenzó a caminar, arrastrándome para que le siguiera el paso.

---- Si no quieres está bien.

---- ¡No, no es eso! ¡Si quiero! ---- luego de gritar como un idiota, me sentí tan avergonzado que me sonrojé hasta las orejas. Kyouya me observaba, con su sonrisa displicente.

---- Entonces después de clases.

Asentí, mientras él se alejaba por el pasillo, dándome el placer de observar su perfecta espalda.

* * *

Eran las tres, y Kyouya se estaba tardando. Había decidido esperarlo a la salida del establecimiento, sentando en una de las rejas que cercaban los jardines de azucenas. No fue si no hasta entonces que pregunté qué era lo que verdaderamente estaba haciendo, o anhelando encontrar. Todo se había dado con demasiada prisa, resultando tan irreal que sólo me quedé parado aceptándolo. Mi hermano había muerto, hacía escasos dos meses, y cuando creía que me hundiría en lo profundo de su ausencia, Kyouya apareció en mi vida para incendiarlo todo. Yo necesitaba de él, ¿pero él necesitaba de mí? ¿O necesitaba ésta imagen que era una fotocopia idéntica al Hikaru que él había amado? O mejor dicho, el Hikaru que aún amaba.

Un sentimiento de reproche surgió de mis entrañas. Examinando mi alma, me sentí realmente un traidor. Mi hermano había muerto, y yo estaba sentado ahí, en medio de las azucenas, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, esperando a Kyouya. Y me sentía feliz. ¿No se suponía que debería estar llorando su muerte, sufriendo por haberle perdido? Y entonces afloraba la respuesta más espantosa, más monstruosa que jamás había creído idear en medio de mis asquerosos pensamientos: Había perdido a Hikaru, pero había ganado a Kyouya.

---- Kaoru-kun.

Me sobresalté ante la voz melodiosa que profanó mis tímpanos, tambaleándome hasta casi perder el equilibrio. Me estabilicé a duras penas, levantando la mirada que había mantenido enterrada en el suelo, para observar a la joven más hermosa que mis ojos habían topado, cogida de la mano de un tipo alto y rubio, alumno de mi Instituto, ya que vestía el uniforme del establecimiento.

---- Fujioka.

Ella asintió, y yo creí perderme en medio de preguntas que explotaron en mi mente. ¿Quién era el tipo que estaba su lado? ¿Por qué se notaban tan íntimos? ¿Acaso ella no había sido pareja de mi hermano? ¿Sería su nueva pareja?

---- Por favor, debemos hablar, necesito decirte la verdad de lo sucedido.

Boqueé como un pez fuera del agua, indeciso. Finalmente logré balbucear, no muy convencido.

---- Está bien, pero no aquí, por favor.

Me levanté rápidamente, sin mirar a la pareja, sin ser capaz de levantar la vista del suelo. Una ira indescriptible estaba germinando en mi estómago, y seguramente terminaría vomitándola con todas mis fuerzas si continuaba pensando en el por qué. Salí del Instituto, dando zancadas tan largas y veloces como las que nunca pensé daría en mi vida. Giré en la esquina, continué un poco más allá y me detuvo, recuperando el aliento. Cuando me di media vuelta, observé nuevamente a la pareja acercarse, trotando, y cómo al detenerse él susurraba un _¿Estás bien?_ al oído de ella.

Quería gritar.

---- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres decirme?

Ella recuperaba el aliento, sólo entonces sus orbes castaños se fijaron en mí, y sentí un chispazo.

---- Kaoru-kun, Ootori-san está equivocado acerca de lo que ha creído todo éste tiempo…

---- ¿Equivocado con respecto a qué? ---- la interrumpí, intentando tragar el nudo de enfado que estaba formándose en mi garganta. Quería respuestas, quería saberlo todo, ¡Quería saber quien mierda era ese rubio que la abrazaba con tanta protección! ¡Quería saber por qué la mujer a la que había amado mi hermano estaba con otro!

---- A mi relación con Hikaru.

Dioses griegos, Santo Dios cristiano, Abraxas, Isis, Buda, quien fuera; denme la fuerza para no desear matarla en éste instante.

---- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Fuiste la pareja de mi hermano!

Apreté los puños, y vislumbré al rubio fruncir el ceño, mordiéndose los labios, posiblemente para no gritarme.

---- No. Hikaru y yo éramos amigos, muy buenos amigos. ---- La voz de Haruhi era en demasía preciosa, una soprano que daría un do sobreagudo sin la necesidad de estrangularse. Su voz me calmaba, pero sus palabras me estaban descolocando.

---- ¿Qué dices?...

---- Tienes que creerme Kaoru-kun, Ootori-san confundió todo y vio lo que él quiso ver. Hikaru y yo éramos muy cercanos, sí, pero siempre fuimos amigos. Él era una persona grandiosa que siempre cuidó de mí… ---- Yo me negaba a creer, incrédulo. Entonces ella levantó su mirada hasta el rubio que la acompañaba, y sus delicadas manos cogieron el rostro pulcro de aquel hombre, mientras una sonrisa florecía en esos labios de rosa. ---- Él ha sido mi pareja por mucho tiempo, su nombre es Suoh Tamaki.

Y yo seguía negándome. Ella volvió a fijar su mirada en mí, mientras los brazos de Suoh la rodeaban por la espalda, y besaba la mejilla de porcelana de Haruhi, tan hermosa como el alba.

---- Harán cinco meses atrás tuvimos una discusión que dejó inestable nuestra relación. Por aquel entonces Hikaru se dedicó a velar por mí. En muchas ocasiones llegué a desear arrebatarme la vida, y si tú hermano no hubiese estado a mi lado yo no estaría aquí.

La voz melodiosa de ella, se estaba quebrando.

---- El bebé que espero es de Tamaki, no de Hikaru. El motivo por el que estuvimos apunto de separarnos fue mi inesperado embarazo, no sabíamos qué hacer, y nos herimos mutuamente. Como podrás darte cuenta, ambos somos muy jóvenes y no nos esperábamos un suceso así.

La respiración se me cortó, y sólo entonces me fijé en el bulto que se formaba en el vientre de ella, y cómo las manos del rubio abrazaban protectoramente el lugar donde se gestaba su hijo.

Su hijo, no el de mi hermano.

---- Todo eso que dices es una mierda.

La voz de Kyouya me espantó. Volteé, y sus abismos apocalípticos estaban fijos en la muchacha, refulgiendo de odio.

---- Ootori-san…

---- ¿Acaso crees que soy imbécil? ¿Crees que no los ví? Estaban allí, frente mío, tragándose el uno al otro… ¡Quizás por cuanto tiempo se habían estado acostando! ¡Eres una…

---- ¡Cuidado con tus palabras, Kyouya! ---- La voz de Tamaki era poderosa. Su grito resonó con tanta molestia que sentí como todo mi ser vibraba, muerto de miedo. ---- Ella no está sola.

---- Oh, claro, ahora te ha buscado para que te hagas cargo del crío ese.

---- Mi hijo. ---- Suoh rugía, como una fiera, con los ojos azules envueltos en una neblina peligrosa. ---- Y estoy seguro de ello, creo en la persona a la que amo, y ella quedó embarazada mucho antes de que aparecieras tú confundiendo las cosas.

---- Te han lavado el cerebro. ---- Kyouya continuaba con aquel tono impasible, pero el movimiento de su barbilla, el temblor de sus manos, me estaba alertando de que las palabras de la pareja estaban haciendo efecto en él. ---- Ese bebé es de Hikaru, los vi… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Los vi besuqueándose!

---- ¡No nos besuqueábamos! ¡Ootori-san, por favor! ¡Yo estaba llorando, Hikaru simplemente me abrazaba! ¡Eso fue todo! ¿Por qué tenías que armar todo éste malentendido por algo así? ---- La voz de ella se quebró, y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Tamaki la confortaba, susurrándole que exaltarse no le haría bien a su hijo.

---- Eso es una vil…

---- ¡Hiciste sufrir a Hikaru por tanto tiempo, todo por un malentendido que te negaste a solucionar! ---- Haruhi volvió a gritar, llorando desconsolada, intentando por todos los medios que sus sollozos no opacaran su voz. Yo clavé mi mirada en ella, intentando dar cabida a tanta información junta.

¿Por qué decía que Kyouya había hecho sufrir a mi hermano?

Miré a Kyouya, y sentí que el mundo se destrozaba a mis pies al ver un rictus de sufrimiento y desesperación dibujado en su rostro con el más oscuro de los carboncillos.

---- Haruhi, por favor ya no…

---- No, Tamaki… - ella continuó hablando, aferrando una de las manos de su pareja a la suya, dándose fuerzas. ---- ¿Sabes por qué aquella noche fatídica Hikaru iba drogado y tan mal? ¿Sabes por qué iba yo con él en su moto?... Porque estaba destrozado Ootori-san, te alejaste de él sin darle tiempo a explicaciones, le abandonaste y él no sabía que hacer sin ti… no me atreví a dejarle solo esa noche, me subí a la moto con él para que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia… Y mientras íbamos por la carretera no dejó de nombrarte en ningún instante, y comenzó a llorar, la vista se le empañó y perdió el control de la moto… me protegió con su cuerpo ya que no deseaba nos pasara nada a mí y a mí bebé por su culpa, sacrificó su vida…

Y entonces la voz de ella se apagó, y todo se convirtió en sollozos.

Yo no cabía en mí mismo.

---- Q-Que cosas dices… ---- Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Kyouya desgarrarse de tal forma. Fue la primera, y la última vez que observé sus orbes oscuros brillar por las lágrimas contenidas. Fue la única vez en toda mi vida que vi a Kyouya llorar por alguien.

Lo vi caer al suelo, con todo el peso del dolor a cuestas, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos, y llorar desconsolado. Y mi alma comenzó a separarse trozo a trozo, a fragmentarse y hacerse polvo. Anhelaba tanto poder acercarme a él, abrazarlo, confortarlo.

Pero Kyouya no necesitaba de mí en aquel instante.

---- Ootori-san… --- Haruhi volvió a hablar, tragándose los sollozos que aún poblaban su garganta. Y entonces yo volví mi vista hacía a ella para escuchar la frase que destrozaría mi vida y la haría caer en un hueco oscuro y repugnante del que no lograría salir nunca más. ---- Hikaru te amaba… siempre te amó, con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su alma… fuiste el único al que amó…

¿Qué?

No… alto, esperen.

¿Qué ha dicho esa voz melodiosa de canto gregoriano?

No… no, ¡No!

Comencé a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando, cubriéndome los oídos con ambas manos. No quería ver a Kyouya, no quería escuchar más, no quería respirar, no quería… no, no y mil veces no,

Pero un sollozo estrangulado, doloroso y profundo llegó hasta mis oídos. El llanto de Kyouya, asemejando a una tormenta huracanada se vino encima de mí.

---- Puedes consultar… con todas las personas que estaban ese día en la fiesta… todos le vieron…

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve escuchando la voz de Haruhi dar vueltas en mi cabeza, no sé cuanto tiempo mis ojos se llenaron con la figura de Kyouya derribada en el suelo, de rodillas, gimiendo y llorando, tirándose de los cabellos como si con ello consiguiera acallar tan escabroso lamento.

---- Hikaru… Hikaru… ---- Kyouya susurraba, en medio de las congojas de su alma. ---- No, no así…

Quería abrazarlo… amarlo… quería…

---- Yo también te amo… Hikaru, Hikaru…

No me percaté cuando Tamaki le susurró a Haruhi que lo mejor era marcharse y dejar que las palabras hicieran su trabajo. No me di cuenta cuando ella asintió con pesar, mirando a Kyouya y luego a mí con un dolor que quebraría el corazón de cualquiera. No supe perfectamente el instante preciso en que Fujioka, antes de marcharse con Suoh, desnudó mi alma con su mirada, percatándose de mi sufrimiento.

Sólo me percaté que mis rodillas tocaron el asfalto, y que todo se volvió oscuro, y que me di de frente contra el suelo, y que mis manos se sintieron como acero clavándose contra el cemento. Estaba llorando, con la voz ahogada en algún lugar de mi laringe, y todo lo que salía de mi eran suaves jadeos de cuando en cuando.

Sentía perfectamente los sollozos de Kyouya, sentía el _crac_ de mi alma al destrozarse sin remedio, el primer _crac_ de miles.

Yo era el único que estorbaba en ésta historia.

El único que merecía morir.

Porque el amor de Kyouya había sido correspondido.

Porque mi hermano le había amado.

Porque ambos se habían amado.

Porque Kyouya aún continuaba amándolo.

Porque el único que había amado unilateralmente, hasta ese miserable instante, había sido yo.


	8. VII

* * *

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas  
**¡Wu! Tarde.  
Gracias por leer. Recordar lo de las palabras soeces hoy.

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_  
**

* * *

**

**6**

Alguien zamarreó mis hombros. Yo estaba tarareando una melodía que me había surgido de la nada. Sólo entonces me percaté de que me dolía la mejilla izquierda de tanto tenerla pegada contra el asfalto duro.

Pestañeé, regresando de un mundito medio blanco, o quizás era gris, quien sabe. El zamarreo volvió a sacudirme y sólo entonces fijé mi atención en quien era el imbécil que postergaba mi sueño en vida.

---- ¿Kaoru?

Los ojos de Kyouya estaban rojos, hinchados, traía el pelo revuelto, y el rostro sucio. Había intentando borrar el rastro de lágrimas que sus mejillas tenían, pero no lo había conseguido.

Fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que era de noche, y que dos o tres personas que andaban alrededor nos observaban de reojo.

---- ¿Estás bien? Mierda, tienes la cara raspada…

Kyouya, Kyouya, Ootori Kyouya. Sonreí. Aún recordaba cuando le había visto besar a mi hermano aquella ocasión en el dormitorio de éste. Desde aquel entonces un cúmulo de sentimientos había poblado todo mi cuerpo, y habían comenzado a crecer.

Era irrisorio. Durante todo éste tiempo había pensado que Hikaru nunca había correspondido a los sentimientos de Kyouya. Kyouya, Ootori Kyouya. Si, de verdad era demasiado gracioso, tanto que comencé a reírme.

---- ¿Kaoru?

¡Realmente soy un estúpido! ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego todo éste tiempo? Mi hermano y él habían sido pareja, se habían amado, habían estado juntos y un altercado los había separado, y por culpa de ello Hikaru había muerto.

No es que me causara risa la muerte de mi hermano, no, no piensen eso. Lo que me causa enorme gracia es mi estupidez, tan grande que podría ponerme a regarla para que todos tuvieran un poquito.

Kyouya me jaló, tomándome en brazos, yo seguí riéndome, atorándome con la saliva que se me acumulaba en la boca. De pronto me sentí cansado.

* * *

---- Haruhi, tienes que ser fuerte por tu hijo…

El aliento de Hikaru se transformaba en vaho al deslizarse desde sus labios al frío exterior. La madrugada de aquella noche invernal escocía los huesos con hielo. El muchacho, en tanto, mantenía ambas manos acariciando las mejillas de la sollozante joven, la que hipaba de tanto en tanto.

Las luces de neón al interior del Pub y la música estridente que retumbaba en los oídos.

---- No puedo Hikaru… no, no puedo… ¿cómo voy a decírselo a mi padre? ---- Haruhi hacía su mayor esfuerzo por hablar sin atorarse con las lágrimas. La nariz roja y las pestañas húmedas; Hikaru no podía hacer más que abrigarla en un abrazo protector.

Una masa de jóvenes empezaron a salir del local, cantando y bailando, algunos besándose. Hikaru hizo caso omiso al molesto ruido, sonriéndole a su amiga.

---- Cuentas conmigo para todo. El imbécil de Suoh puede joderse. Yo voy a querer a tu hijo como si fuese mío. ---- Fujioka no pudo hacer algo más que derramar cuantiosas lágrimas. ---- Tío Hikaru, ¿ves que lindo suena? Y estoy seguro que Kyouya también estará feliz de ser tío.

Una débil sonrisa asomó en los labios de Haruhi, mientras las frentes de ambos se pegaban la una con la otra. La joven terminó riendo cuando los dedos de Hikaru le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello.

---- Eres grandioso…

---- Por supuesto que lo soy, querida, ¿dudabas de ello? Y con mi grandiosidad te prohíbo volver a pensar siquiera en tonterías como quedar flotando en una tina con el tostador encendido, ¿queda entendido?

La sonrisa de ella curvó por completo sus labios.

---- Entendido. ---- Y aprovechando la cercanía de sus rostros lo besó en la mejilla.

---- ¿Qué maldita mierda significa esto?

Los jóvenes deshicieron el abrazo estrecho que habían mantenido. Ninguno tenía idea que, en medio de tanto alboroto en las afueras del recinto, se habían visto como una pareja más, entre las tantas, que se estaban besando sin pudor en la vía pública. Hikaru no se alarmó por la pregunta cortante que Kyouya les había hecho a ambos, y sonriente se acercó hasta su novio, dispuesto a saludarle con un escueto beso en los labios.

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando el azabache le apartó de un manotón.

---- ¿Qué tienes, Kyouya? ---- preguntó, alarmado por su violenta acción.

---- Les he preguntado que qué mierda significaba el que se estuvieran morreando aquí en la calle, en medio de la asquerosa orgía que tienen montado los demás. ---- la voz de Kyouya era severa, cargada de amargura.

---- ¿Morrearnos? No hacíamos eso, por favor…

---- ¡Por favor mi culo, Hikaru! --- la tormenta se había desatado. ---- ¡Me dices que venga a buscarte para que nos veamos y te encuentro aquí, tragándote la lengua de ésta otra!

El ceño de Hikaru se frunció, y con uno de sus brazos aferró por los hombros a Haruhi, estrechándola contra su cuerpo en un acto defensivo.

---- ¡No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto!

---- Ootori-san, te has confundido, lo que…

---- ¡Tú cállate, perra! ---- ladró Kyouya, casi escupiéndole en la cara. La muchacha se puso pálida, aferrándose al cuerpo de su amigo.

---- ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa, Kyouya!? ¡Es Haruhi, nuestra amiga! ¿¡Cómo puedes creer que estaría aquí, besándola!? ¡No seas estúpido! ---- A pesar de los gritos, Hikaru parecía desesperado, nunca en su vida había visto a Kyouya tan furioso.

---- ¿¡Estúpido, dices!? ¡Estúpido he sido por tragarme el cuento de que son amigos! ¡Ahora sé porque se andaban de tanto secretito las últimas semanas! ¡¿Me estaban viendo la cara de imbécil, no?!

---- No, no, ¡Kyouya, por favor! ¡Eso ha sido porque Haruhi…! –No sabía si decirlo, se mordió los labios. Ya qué. ---- Haruhi está embarazada y…

Un golpe desencajó la mandíbula de Hikaru, botándolo al suelo. Haruhi gritó alarmada. Kyouya se agachó, tomándolo por el cuello de esa camisa verde a cuadros que tanto le fascinaba.

---- ¿¡EMBARAZADA!? ¡LA HAZ EMBARAZADO, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!

Otro golpe en la mandíbula y Hikaru gimió al sentir la sangre estallando en su boca.

---- ¡Ootori-san, no! ¡Éste niño no es…!

Kyouya la observó de reojo, aplastándola como a una cuchara con el simple hecho de atravesarla con la mirada. Haruhi tembló, asediada por un pavor que le heló la espalda y le hizo sudar frío, arrancándole la voz.

---- ¿Así que eso era, no? Te la has estado follando…

Hikaru intentó negar con la cabeza, pero los abismos oscuros de Kyouya le inmovilizaron.

---- Y ahora quieres hacerte cargo del crío…

Los dientes del azabache crujían.

---- Y decirme que lo nuestro no fue más que un revolcón pasajero y que en verdad la amas a ella…

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Hikaru logró articular un jadeo.

---- N-No… no, Kyouya yo te…

---- ¡PUEDES IRTE A LA CONDENADA, MIERDA! ¡TÚ, ESE BASTARDO Y LA PUTA ÉSTA! ¡TODOS A LA CONDENADA MIERDA!

Otro golpe, y Hikaru no supo si era de día o de noche, y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente contra el suelo, mientras Kyouya se alejaba a zancadas enormes, con el nudillo derecho manchado de sangre.

* * *

Siempre le habían dicho que fumarse uno estaba bien. Kyouya siempre le había dicho que estaba mal.

Pero Kyouya ya no estaba allí para detenerlo, así que se fumó dos, mientras mezclaba el polvo de las valium con algo de cerveza, para que fuera un _viaje_ más liviano.

La gente a su alrededor bailaba, intoxicada por la música y la lata de Lemon Stones con LSD.

Los ojos le escocieron, siempre le pasaba la misma mierda cuando se fumaba el primero. Y siempre Kyouya se sentaba a su lado en el sillón, le quitaba el porro, lo pisaba y comenzaba a besarlo, murmurándole que lo castigaría por dejar sin hierba a los caballos.

Rió, y las lágrimas se deslizaron, quemando sus mejillas. Se las quitó de un manotón.

Había pasado todo un puñetero mes, enterito, interminables horas, y Kyouya seguía sin mirarle, ignorando su existencia. Y él ya no sabía qué más hacer para no sentir esa soledad que le estaba succionando los cesos. O quizás era el porro que empezaba a hacer efecto.

Aún no entendía la actitud de Kyouya aquél día en las afueras del Pub. Todo lo que él había hecho había sido consolar a Haruhi, como todo amigo lo haría, y ofrecerle su incondicional apoyo. ¿Qué se la estaba besuqueando? ¿¡Por qué mierda haría eso si, primera, era su amiga, y segunda, amaba a Kyouya?

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Había vivido tanto tiempo tragándose sus sentimientos por Kyouya, incapaz de confesarlos al creerse no correspondido. Lo había querido desde que era un crío, y lo había terminado por amar con el paso de los años. Lo amaba con toda esa alma putrefacta a hierba. Había intentado olvidarlo, metiéndose con todo aquello que tuviera dos patas y _algo donde hundirse_. Efectivamente, lo único que consiguió de aquellas experiencias había sido dolor y más amor por su amigo.

¿Cómo podía pensar que luego de tanto sufrimiento echaría por el desagüe su relación con él? Si le había costado tanto trabajo conquistarlo, confesársele, enamorarlo.

Kyouya era un imbécil, y Hikaru no entendía como era que su mente de cloaca funcionaba. Los libros eran como el porro, te mataban las neuronas.

El humo de la maldita hierba seguía escociéndole los ojos, y él seguía llorando.

Puta madre, si lo amaba… lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

¿Cómo pudo creer que se metería con alguien más?

Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho al pensar que Kyouya en realidad no lo amaba como él llevaba a adorarlo, a desearlo, añorarlo.

Casi se meó cuando sintió algo helado en la mejilla, y volteó cabreado para mirar como Morinozka le ofrecía la lata de Lemon Stones chupeteada por cuanto tontito estuviera en la fiesta.

---- ¡Que te jodan, casi me he partido el culo del susto!

---- Toma la puta lata de una vez Hikaru, y olvídate del mundo, anda, la de hoy es de alta ley, te va a dejar tontito por lo menos hasta el mes entrante.

Hikaru no era por meterse de esas al cuerpo. Las consideraba letales. Pero ya qué, si le dejaba volando con los angelitos durante un mes para olvidarse de la opresión que le lastimaba, tanto mejor.

Se la arrebató de la mano de un zarpazo, y se la tragó hasta el último sorbo. Ni cuenta se dio cuando le llego otra de las mismas y repitió el proceso. A la cuarta estaba viéndose las venas de la mano y como la sangre le chorreaba azul por las arterias.

La música le zumbaba en los oídos, como el zumbido después del orgasmo, pero mil, no, millonésimas veces mejor. Se puso a reír como histérico y parándose con dificultad se lanzó a bailar con lo primero que se le cruzó.

Ni cuenta se dio cuando terminó vomitando en el antejardín de la casa de Morinozka, en medio de unos rosetones rojos. Alguien le estaba sobando la espalda.

---- Hikaru… ten consideración contigo mismo…

Al menos el frescor de la madrugada le estaba desaturdiendo. Y el vomitar también. Era la voz de Haruhi.

---- Me quiero morir.

Los brazos delgados le abrazaron con fuerza, y Hikaru comenzó a llorar tan profundo y tan lamentable, que el cuerpo le convulsionaba de espasmos.

---- No, no, Hikaru, ¿qué dices, por Dios? No…

---- ¡M-Me odia! ---- Sollozaba, y Haruhi le estrechaba más fuerte, con miedo a perderlo. ---- K-Kyo—ya…

---- No, no te odia, te ama, no pienses en eso… está histérico pensando cosas que no son, pero te ama.

---- Me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir. ---- repetía como una mantra, en medio del llanto.

---- Hikaru… por favor, no digas eso…

Lloró hasta secarse, largos minutos, y no volvió a decir nada más durante ese lapso de tiempo. Algo recompuesto, aunque tambaleándose, se levantó del pasto, mientras Haruhi le ayudaba.

---- ¿Qué hora es? ---- preguntó, con la voz rasposa.

---- Cerca de las tres…

---- Tengo que irme, le había prometido a Kaoru llegar temprano.

Hikaru se palmeó el bolsillo trasero, encontrando allí las llaves de la moto. Empezó a andar hasta el vehículo, que recordaba haberlo aparcado a un lado de los árboles de la entrada, cuando sintió el agarre de Haruhi en su brazo.

---- ¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Mírate! No puedes irte así…

---- Haruhi, por favor, tengo que irme…

---- ¡No!

Hikaru no quiso contrariarla, así que con cuidado se desligó de ella, avanzando con largas zancadas, obligando a la muchacha a correr detrás de él. Se montó en la moto, la encendió e iba a colocarse el casco cuando Haruhi se plantó frente a él.

---- No puedes irte así, estás mal…

La paciencia se le agotaba.

---- ¡Entonces súbete a la puñetera moto y me vas cuidando camino a casa, maldita sea! ---- le arrojó el casco, y ella un tanto asustada alcanzó a cogerlo, colocándoselo para luego montarse en el vehículo, detrás de él, aferrándose con ambos brazos a la estrecha cintura.

La moto rugió al ser encendida, y partió raudal.

Haruhi tenía cerca de cuatro meses de embarazo. La curva redondita y cálida de su vientre rozaba a Hikaru en la espalda.

---- Es mi culpa. ---- Murmuró ella.

Él tardó un tanto en captar el mensaje.

---- No. ---- respondió finalmente.

Estaba recordando nuevamente el suceso de hacía un mes. El rostro crispado de Kyouya, los golpes, las palabras, su abandono.

Se metió a la carretera principal, la moto rugió.

¿Realmente Kyouya lo amaba? Quizás todo ese show había sido un montaje bien armado para dejarlo botado. Si, quizás se había aburrido de él.

Se mordió los labios, la vista se le empañaba.

---- Hikaru… no tienes que cargar con esto, Kyouya está equivocado, hablaré con él y…

Haruhi percibió perfectamente como los hombros de él se estremecían en señal de llanto.

---- Lo amo. ---- susurró Hikaru, mientras empuñaba las manos, aumentando la velocidad. ---- Lo amo, Haruhi, no sabes cuanto… ¡Lo amo, maldita sea! ¿¡Está mal amarlo!?

---- No, no está mal… Él también te ama, esto ha sido una terrible confusión…

---- ¡NO! ¡SI ME AMARA NO ME HARÍA ESTO, MIERDA!

La moto se tambaleó, Hikaru no logró levantar la vista ni mucho menos enfocar la curva que se les venía encima. Se heló, intentó aminorar la velocidad y sólo consiguió hacer que el vehículo patinara encima del asfalto.

Haruhi gritó, y él no puedo más que voltearse, abrazarla, rogarle perdón.

La barra de contención le dio de lleno en la espalda y la moto saltó lejos, triturándose.

* * *

---- ¡Hikaru, resiste, resiste por lo que más quieras!

Él la observaba, apacible, sin poder soltarla.

---- K-Ky—ou—y-ya.

---- ¡Si, por él! ¡Por él!

No se percató exactamente cuando él ya no respiraba, porque continuó todo el tiempo observándola, protegiéndola.


	9. VIII

* * *

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas  
**¿Wololo?

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_  
**

* * *

**

**7**

Me sentí como un saco de papas cuando Kyouya me dejó caer encima del sofá, y se lanzó de rodillas a mi lado, exhausto.

Me reí por eso también.

---- Deja de reírte, maldita sea, ¿qué mierda tienes?

Me reí más estridente cuando Kyouya me agarró por las solapas y me zarandeó. Al parecer lo estaba exasperando, así que me callé, yo no quería que se enojara conmigo.

---- ¿Desde cuanto estaban juntos?

Me hubiese reído también por haber sacado tan fácilmente la pregunta que me estaba carcomiendo los intestinos. Pero no lo hice porque el rostro de Kyouya se desencajó mientras me soltaba.

Tardó unos minutos en responder.

---- Desde segundo.

---- Oh. --- Eso fue todo lo que pude responder.

Me quedé mirando el techo, tragándome los trozos de vidrio roto que se me acumulaban en la boca.

---- ¿Lo amabas? ---- Pregunté después de un rato, sólo por la satisfacción de lastimarme a mí mismo.

Ésta vez no dudó.

---- Más que a mi vida.

Tragué otro trozo de vidrio, duro, y sentí la sangre metálica atragantándome.

---- ¿Él a ti?

Tampoco dudó.

---- Si.

Luego continuó.

---- Pero le hice sufrir por ser un imbécil celoso. Lo abandoné y terminé matándolo.

Nunca supe de donde saqué fuerzas en aquel instante para asentarle un puñetazo directo en los dientes. Me dolió, obviamente, pero de seguro a él también, ya que le reventé el labio.

No dijo nada, así que yo hablé.

---- ¿Y por eso te me acercaste?

Él se limpió la sangre que le escurría con el dorso de la mano, y me miró serio.

---- Soy un monstruo. Eres idéntico a él. Cuando te vi, sentí que iba a ahogarme. No podía dejarte ir. No con ese rostro que tienes, no con ese cuerpo que me recuerda a él.

Otro trozo de vidrio pasó por mi garganta. Me escocían los ojos.

---- ¿Soy un reemplazo?

Ni siquiera lo meditó, me dijo toda la verdad.

---- Si.

Me atraganté.

Y me reí.

Y lloré.

---- Te necesito. ---- habló, con la cabeza gacha. ---- No puedo imaginarme la vida sin él. Entrégame ese rostro idéntico al de él, y yo te daré lo que me pidas.

Yo hablé entre hipidos.

---- Ámame.

---- Te amaré. ---- respondió, levantando la mirada para observarme.

---- A mí, no a él.

---- Lo siento, no creo ser capaz de amarte a ti Kaoru. Pero amaré tu rostro y tu cuerpo.

Negué con la cabeza, con las lágrimas resbalándose por mis mejillas.

---- A mí.

---- No puedo. --- y me decía la verdad.

Me llevé las manos a la cara y sollocé fuerte, quebrándome.

Ni siquiera mi alma era necesaria para esa persona que tanto amaba, ni todo el amor que podía entregarle. Todo lo que él necesitaba de mi era el caparazón, lo exterior. El interior bien podría podrirse.

Pero yo necesitaba de él también. Todo.

Continué llorando, y cuando me creí capaz de hablar, le di una respuesta final.

---- Está bien.

Él se acercó, casi con miedo, se inclinó sobre mí, apoyo una de sus manos en el reposabrazos del sofá y me besó.

Era mi segundo beso, y tampoco estuvo dirigido a mí.

Su lengua profanó mis labios, devoró cada suspiro, y el sabor mezclado de la sangre y su saliva se convirtieron en mi droga. Apenas separó su boca de la mía, y susurró:

---- ¿Puedo llamarte Hikaru?

Asentí.

Y ese fue el día en que comencé a enterrar en lo más profundo de la tierra a Kaoru Hitachiin, dispuesto a que se lo comieran los gusanos.


	10. IX

* * *

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas  
**¿Qué puedo poner aquí?

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_  
**

* * *

**

**8**

Aquella tarde dejé lirios blancos en la tumba de Hikaru.

Arrodillado ahí, me pregunté incontables veces si algún día él sería capaz de perdonarme. Quería llorar, pero estaba tan podridamente seco que ninguna lágrima fue capaz de aparecer.

Cuando el sol ya se estaba poniendo, decidí que era hora de marcharme.

Antes de irme, desgarré un trozo de papel de mi cuaderno y escribí con el bolígrafo mi nombre. Cuando terminé, lo coloqué encima de las letras que rezaban el nombre de mi hermano.

_A la memoria de Kaoru Hitachiin. _

_Quien debió perecer en ésta tumba en vez de su hermano._

En el tren de vuelta a casa me percaté que había dejado el bolígrafo olvidado.

* * *

_"...y que en todo caso había un solo túnel, oscuro y solitario: el mío, el túnel en que había transcurrido mi infancia, mi juventud, toda mi vida."_

Nunca me había gustado el existencialismo. Ni el negativo, ni el positivo, ni el teológico. Ninguno. Me rehusé toda mi vida a leer a Albert Camus o a Jean Paul Sartre.

Pero Ernesto Sábato era distinto.

Di vueltas en la cama, divisé la hora: era de madrugada. Al día siguiente tenía que ir al Instituto. No me apetecía. Había perdido la cuenta de los días, no me había conseguido la materia que me hacía falta, no tenía conciencia del calendario de exámenes.

Me tapé con las sábanas por encima de la cabeza.

Un túnel.

Un túnel revestido de vidrio, donde yo podía observar el exterior, pero jamás alcanzarlo.

Porque por mucho que extendiera mis manos hacía afuera, era inútil.

Cerré los ojos, dispuesto a dormirme.

Decidí que leería _El extranjero_.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tarde. No fui a clases, pero me levanté y tomé una ducha rápida para que la servidumbre no se molestara en llamar a un médico. Por primera vez en mi vida me eché en la cama a ver televisión, literalmente. Porque existían ocasiones en las que tenía el aparato encendido, pero no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Ese día fue distinto, me enfrasqué tanto en la cajita cuadrada que me pasé todo el día cambiando de canal y viendo películas que en mi vida había pensando conocer.

Eran cerca de las cinco cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

––– Adelante ––– gruñí.

Se me erizó el cabello cuando vi a Kyouya de pie en el marco de la puerta, con signos claros de haber lanzado una carrera desde el Instituto hasta mi casa.

––– ¿Estás bien? ––– me preguntó, mientras dejó su bolso a un lado y su cuerpo buscó al mío.

Yo retrocedí, hasta topar la espalda contra la pared, pero las manos grandes de Kyouya, sus dedos largos y finos ya se habían enredado en medio de mi cabello, acunando mi cabeza contra su pecho.

––– Pensé que irías…

Mis fosas nasales se estaban deleitando, el cuerpo de Kyouya tenía impregnado un aroma a sudor que no me era molesto, si no todo lo contrario. Me costó trabajo unir el cerebro a mi lengua para poder responder algo.

––– No tenía ganas… lo siento, no quería preocuparte.

––– Vendré a buscarte en las mañanas.

Su resolución me descolocó un tanto, por lo que me separé de su abrazo y le observé, un tanto cohibido.

––– No soy un crío.

Kyouya sonrió, y yo me sonrojé.

––– Vendré a buscarte, no pongas objeciones, no sirven.

Resoplé mientras desviaba mi mirada de la oscura de él, poniendo atención en mis manos que ya sudaban frío. Me revolví incómodo y él pareció notarlo.

––– ¿Puedo besarte? ––– cuando su pregunta rebotó en mis tímpanos, mi boca ya estaba entreabierta por la sorpresa. Le observé un largo rato, mientras sentía el martillear de mi corazón golpear con fuerza.

––– ¿Por qué… me lo preguntas? ––– articulé mientras tragaba saliva.

––– Porque deseo besarte ––– no había cavilación alguna en sus palabras.

Tardé un tanto en responder algo que no fuera un boqueo de pez.

––– Puedes… ––– susurré aquello en un hilo tan miserable que me avergoncé de mí mismo.

Pero Kyouya escuchó, y eso fue suficiente para que sus labios buscaran a los míos, y su boca atrapara a la mía. Apenas fue un tenue roce inicialmente, como si estuviese pidiendo permiso. Sus dedos se enredaron en medio de mi cabello, y sus pulgares acariciaron la piel bajo mis oídos. Fue como si en mi cabeza resonara El Requiem Lacrimosa de Mozart en su sexto compás.

_Judicandus homo reus. _

Para ser juzgado el hombre reo.

_¡JUDICANDUS HOMO REUS!_

¡Perdóname, perdóname Hikaru! Amo con toda mi alma a la persona que tú también amabas. Amo a Kyouya, y no puedo hacer nada por evitar éste sentimiento que se acrecienta a cada segundo. He quebrantado nuestra relación de hermanos, he preferido a éste hombre en vez de a ti… he traicionado tu cariño, ¿podrás perdonarme algún día, hermano mío?

Kyouya se separó de mí, y yo debí tragarme entonces el llanto rebosante de culpa que bullía en mi garganta. Su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos, y yo sabía… _sabía_ que él estaba viendo a través de mí, que esos pozos oscuros buscaban al Hikaru perdido, dueño de sus sentimientos.

––– Tan… tímido… ––– la voz de Kyouya era un susurro ronco, barítono.

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas, y desvíe mi mirada de la suya, intentando olvidar que yo era Hikaru y no Kaoru en aquellos instantes.

––– Lo siento…

No pude continuar hablando, porque sus labios fueron en busca de los míos nuevamente, y su lengua se deslizó en medio de mis dientes, acariciando mi paladar. La ternura de sus manos recorriendo mis hombros hizo que todo mi ser se derritiera, y que mi cerebro no fuese capaz de conectar ningún pensamiento más.

Me olvidé de Hikaru, de la culpa, del bolígrafo a un lado de su tumba, de los lirios blancos. Olvidé inclusive mi propio nombre, y morí y renací en partes igual cuando Kyouya comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa botón a botón, y el contacto de su piel caliente con la mía me obligó a jadear.

Nunca en toda mi vida alguien me había tocado de aquella forma.

Hikaru, perdóname.

*** * ***

Era mi primera vez.

Pero Hikaru había hecho el amor incontables veces con Kyouya, por lo cuál aquello no contaba.

Mordí la almohada y apreté los nudillos cuando él entró en mí, y su pasión me destrozó.

Las sábanas olían a Hikaru; estábamos haciéndolo en la cama de él.

Kyouya no tuvo ningún tacto, porque a Hikaru le gustaba el sexo duro, desbordante, furioso y que lo quemara todo con las llamas inagotables del deseo.

Descubrí que a mí me gustaba el sexo suave, dulce e incluso tímido.

Comencé a llorar en medio de las embestidas de Kyouya, y me mordí los labios para que no me escuchara. Él beso mis hombros, acarició mis piernas, me abrazó con tanto amor que el dolor se esfumó a ratos. Sus dedos largos acariciaron la piel tensa de mi miembro, y yo me sentí enloquecer, morir y renacer.

Me besó en la nuca, embistió, y me perdí en mi primer orgasmo.

Cuando sentí las descargas cálidas de su semen deslizarse entre mis nalgas, sonreí.

Pero la sonrisa se me quebró cuando el gimió Hikaru y no Kaoru.

Él cayó rendido, llenándome de besitos en el rostro, acariciando mis cabellos mientras se quedaba dormido, sonriéndome, murmurándome palabras llenas de amor.

Yo lloré toda la noche.


	11. X

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas  
**Me sigo preguntado qué puedo poner aquí.  
No tengo una buena excusa para explicar por qué me demoré tanto en actualizar, ¿sirve el cliché de la falta de inspiración?

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_  
**

* * *

**

**INTERLUDIO  
Primera Parte**

Kyouya siempre lo supo. Aún sin conocerle, aún sin haberse topado con esa mirada ambarina, ya lo tenía perfectamente claro: No había nada en el mundo que él pudiese negarle a Hikaru Hitachiin, si éste le sonreía.

Era un extraño sentimiento de amargura que le carcomía el alma muy lentamente, con una parsimonia angustiosa, lacerante. Había maldecido el instante en que su asiento se encontró al lado del de aquel muchachito de malas costumbres. Pero Kyouya tuvo que admitir que aquel cabello pelirrojo le encantaba, pero también debía admitir que Hikaru le sacaba de sus casillas.

Aún recordaba cuando solía quedarse dormido durante las clases sin pudor alguno, o inclusive esa mala manía de hablar mientras masticaba chicle. Pero inolvidable fue ese día en que aquel pelirrojo le sonrió con cada uno de esos dientes blancos, y su rostro pareció iluminarse mientras murmuraba unas escuetas disculpas luego de haberle pasado a llevar el banco con el pie.

No se dio cuenta cuando aquel chiquillo antipático terminó siendo su amigo, y es que las barreras que había levantado a su alrededor fueron completamente inservibles para aquella sonrisa angelical.

Sin embargo, había un día en la vida de Kyouya que le sería imposible arrancarse de la memoria. El día en que él mismo había convertido aquella sonrisa en un llanto que le desgarró el alma.

—No sé por qué me largas ese discursito de padre preocupado, Kyouya. Me gusta el sexo, me gustan las féminas y a veces también los machos, ¿qué tiene de malo que disfrute la vida? —murmuró Hikaru, frunciendo el ceño al sentirse ofendido. — Bueno… cierto que a ti nunca te ha gustado nadie, ni las mujeres te atraen joder…

El menor de la familia Ootori nunca se había sentido pasado a llevar por las palabras de su amigo, pero en aquella ocasión una fibra de su orgullo se hirió, y Kyouya no pudo más que sacarle de su error.

—De hecho, ayer conocí a una chica bastante linda.

El pelirrojo boqueó al escuchar aquella frase, tardando unos minutos en responder.

—¿Qué? ¿Y dónde?

—En la reunión de mi padre, es la hija de uno de sus amigos. Su nombre es Renge.

Hikaru no daba crédito a la expresión sonriente de su amigo, ni mucho menos a la aparición de esa tal Renge en la vida de _su _ Kyouya.

—¿Y la encuentras linda? —murmuró, mordiéndose la lengua de rabia.

—Bueno, si, es bastante linda…

Hikaru no cabía en sí mismo. Kyouya estaba halagando a una chica en su presencia. La persona a la que él había amado en secreto, atragantándose en medio de aquellos sentimientos que bien decidió guardar para no acabar con la amistad de ambos, decía que le gustaba una chica. Una mujer.

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿cierto? —murmuró compungido, mordiéndose los labios mientras detenía la marcha y le tomaba por el brazo con firmeza.— A ti nunca te ha gustado ninguna chica…

Kyouya comenzaba a mosquearse por esa expresión descolocada que tenía su amigo.

—Vale, sí, nunca, pero siempre hay una primera vez, no siempre vas a ser tú Hikaru.

Los dedos del pelirrojo se hundieron con más fuerza en el brazo de Kyouya, y éste no pudo hacer más que mirarle con el enfado surgiendo desde su interior.

Hikaru no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era injusto. Ese tipo delante suyo era muy cruel con sus sentimientos, ¡vale que no los sabía! Pero aún así era muy cruel… un verdadero monstruo, ¿cómo podía Kyouya decir aquellas frases con esa expresión sonriente mientras Hikaru se estaba muriendo por dentro?

¿Cómo podía transformar su existencia en un verdadero infierno sin siquiera darse cuenta?

—Hikaru, me estás lastimando, ¿podrías soltarme?

¿Cómo podía hacerle besar el fango y a la vez rozar el cielo con un solo aliento?

—No, no puedo.

Kyouya se comenzó a exasperar al ver como el comportamiento de su amigo estaba comenzando a ser preocupantemente extraño. No que Hikaru fuese muy normal, pero un cambio tan bipolar como éste le estaba entrando como patada en el estómago. Y lo que más detestaba era cuando él bajaba la mirada y la clavaba en el suelo, como si fuese a descubrir lo más emocionante al enterrarse en el suelo cual avestruz.

—Hikaru, levanta la mirada, sabes que es de mal gusto hacer eso.

No hubo respuesta.

—Hikaru…

Silencio, y Kyouya ya había perdido la paciencia.

—¡Con un demonio, Hikaru!, ¿Qué mierda tienes ahora?

Hay cosas en la vida que pasan delante de tus ojos como imágenes que han de desaparecer para no regresar jamás. Hay otras cosas que, aunque sean miserables segundos, han de quedarse en lo profundo del tuétano de tus huesos, como recuerdos que jamás han de borrarse.

Aquella ocasión fue una de ellas.

— Me gustas.

_Para jamás borrarse._

Hikaru levantó su mirada, y Kyouya, más que cualquier otra cosa, esperaba ver una sonrisa que demostrara que todo había sido una estúpida broma, sin embargo, todo lo que alcanzó a ver antes de que los brazos de su amigo le rodearan por el cuello estrechamente, fueron las gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por las pálidas mejillas de Hikaru.

— ¡Me gustas, joder! ¡Eso me pasa! ¡Estoy harto de estar escondiendo lo que siento, porque no voy a soportar que a ti te guste otra persona! — más que palabras, soltó aquello tal si fuera un aullido desgarrador, mientras el llanto le formaba un nudo en la garganta que no tardó en convertirse en más lágrimas, que acompañadas de sollozos explotaron en el pecho de Kyouya.

— Que… ¿qué tontería es esa?

Pero todo lo que Hikaru intentó responder se ahogó en medio del llanto.

* * *

— Me duele la cabeza.

— Claro que te duele, estuviste llorando toda la tarde como un mocoso, me has dejado la camisa llena de lágrimas y mocos, deberías sentirte culpable por eso.

Kyouya pudo ver claramente como las mejillas resecas de Hikaru tomaban un color carmín muy evidente, y su cabeza se escondía en medio de las almohadas, buscando refugio a tanto bochorno.

—Ya me trajiste a casa, ándate — murmuró Hikaru avergonzado. Kyouya rodó los ojos exasperado, arrodillándose a un lado de él en la cama e inclinándose hasta que su rostro percibió el roce tenue de los cabellos anaranjados.

—Mejor cállate y duérmete.

Hikaru estaba seguro de que si no hubiese estado de cara contra la almohada, Kyouya se habría burlado de su expresión asombrada y, a la vez, sonrojada hasta el límite. Y es que resultaba imposible respirar tranquilamente mientras el calor del menor de los Ootori se hacía presente tan cerca, tan íntimo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando no pensar, cuando en realidad su mente en un caos de preguntas sin respuestas.

_¿Qué sentirá él por mí?_

—No voy a responderte nada por ahora, dame tiempo —murmuró Kyouya con voz suave—. Por eso, por ahora, duérmete.

Hikaru sonrió escuetamente, pensando que ambos tenían un lazo más fuerte del que habían imaginado. Asintió, decidido a dormirse, y a esperar, porque bien valían unas cuántas horas o días más, luego de tanto tiempo.

Kyouya se quedó más tiempo del que había estimado, porque cuando notó que Hikaru por fin se había dormido, éste se removió en medio de su sueño, quedando de espaldas contra el colchón. Aún tenía las mejillas rojas por el llanto, y los labios entreabiertos en una respiración pausada, escuchándose un casi imperceptible siseo.

Tenía que ser franco con él mismo, fue lo que pensó, mientras sentía que sus piernas no respondían a la orden de moverse de su sitio, obligándole a quedarse allí, observando a su… ¿amigo?

No tenía idea de _qué_ eran ahora, porque ofrecer amistad a alguien que pide amor es como dar un trozo de pan a alguien que está muerto de sed.

Franco con él mismo, continuó pensando.

Quizás, sólo por la magia de aquel pensamiento, pudo admitir que Hikaru le parecía hermoso. Que esas hebras teñidas —estúpidamente, según él, porque Hikaru tenía el cabello anaranjado—, a pesar de todo, le parecían bellas; tan suaves que incitaban a acariciarlas, a enredarse en medio de ellas y a no querer escapar jamás de tan exquisita prisión. Admitió, también, que muchas veces se había quedado observando los ojos del joven por más tiempo del debido, por simple placer.

Tuvo que admitir, luego de unos minutos, que se sentía feliz de ser querido.

Cuando se inclinó rumbo a los labios de Hikaru, movido por sus propios deseos, se obligó a sí mismo a admitir algo que nunca pensó: Sí, le gustaba. Y entonces lo supo, sin ponerse trabas de por medio. Supo que jamás lo dejaría ir, y sonrió.

De lo que Kyouya jamás se enteraría era que aquel día, mientras él besaba a Hikaru, el hermano menor de éste, Kaoru Hitachiin, asomándose a través de la puerta con una charola repleta de galletas en las manos, terminaría profundamente enamorado de esa sonrisa.


	12. XI

_Disclaimer: _Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas **  
Oh, ¡aire! Mhhh...**  
**

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_

_

* * *

_

**INTERLUDIO**

**Segunda parte**

Observo a un niño pequeño de la mano de su madre su helado cae al suelo inesperadamente y se pone a llorar como típicamente han de hacerlo los retoños de mejillas rojas como la manzana cuando se les cae el tan dichoso helado y llora y llora como si fuese el dolor más terrible el que su helado de frutilla se hubiese reventado contra el suelo tal como un corazón destripado de cuajo reventando contra el suelo reventado contra el suelo es irónico el helado no se le hubiese caído si no hubiese dado un pequeño brinco sobre la baldosa removida del asfalto que se encontraba quebrada quebrada como un corazón que revienta en una explosión de escarcha al permanecer tanto tiempo en el congelador eso es poco metafórico pero lo importante es que si no hubiese hecho eso el helado no se le revienta en el suelo como un corazón de vacuno en la carnicería si la madre no hubiese querido pasar por aquella calle para ir a sacar dinero al banco o si su amante no hubiese explotado en su interior cargando de espermatozoides una matriz que albergaría a un crío que cuatro años después lloraría porque el helado se reventó en el suelo al dar un brinco posiblemente jugando a saltar las partes rotas del asfalto tal como un corazón roto que se destripa al caer del agujero que se abre en un pecho reventándose contra el suelo entonces lo analizo de la siguiente manera si el crío no hubiese pegado el brinco no se cae el helado porque al no dar el brinco el helado estaría en su mano y seguiría tan feliz de la vida pero el crío dio el brinco el helado se destripó en el suelo se fue llorando y luego vino un perro a comerse el helado quebrado reventado en el suelo.

Observo la hora en mi reloj de muñequera. Faltan veinte minutos para las ocho de la noche.

La calle está atestada de gente, gente, gente que circula de un lado a otro, que camina rápido, algunos con largas zancadas, otros con pasos pequeños. Las luces de los autos, el vaho que se cuela en medio de los labios porque hace un frío que congela hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Hace mucho frío, y no me puse el abrigo, porque salí corriendo.

¿Por qué el crío estaba comiendo helado si hace tanto frío?

Que madre tan despreocupada tiene, debería inferir que si el crío come helado con tanto frío se le congelará el estómago, y luego el pecho, y luego el corazón, y se quedará así, con el corazón lleno de hielo. Pero seguramente llegará alguien a su vida para derretir ese hielo.

Quizás a Kyouya su madre le permitía comer helados en invierno, o mientras nevaba. Por suerte Hikaru derritió ese hielo que se le subió por el estómago hasta el corazón.

Son las ocho.

Son las ocho con un minuto.

Con dos.

Con cinco.

No deberían permitir que los niños coman helado durante el invierno.

Si Kyouya no hubiese comido helado mientras era un niño su estómago no se hubiese puesto a fabricar hielo que le subiría por las entrañas hasta taparle el corazón con escarcha nivosa y Hikaru no hubiese tenido nada que descongelar porque Kyouya ya hubiese estado descongelado eso lo sé porque yo nunca comí helado mientras era un crío porque siempre fui tan friolento y tenía las manos helados la mayoría del tiempo incluso los días en que hacía calor por eso pocas veces a mi madre le gustaba cogerme la mano para andar por la vereda observando vitrinas o para cruzar la calle siempre me decía que parecía una serpiente y a mi me gustaban mucho los reptiles hasta que descubrí que se comían a sus presas enteras y por eso negué el ser una serpiente porque una vez casi me ahogo comiendo galletas de un solo bocado así que imposible ser una serpiente pero quizás si tenía la sangre fría y cuajada pero eso realmente no importaba porque mi madre me compró unos guantes de color verde que a Hikaru le gustaban pero que no me los pedía prestados porque él siempre tenía las manos o tibias o calientes entonces obviamente no los necesitaba pero no por ello comía helados en invierno como seguramente Kyouya si lo hacía y si no hubiese comido helados cuando chico su corazón no se habría escarchado no habría necesitado a mi hermano para derretirlo y hacerlo palpitar y seguramente observaría el reloj para percatarse de que debía juntarse conmigo a las siete en punto de la tarde en que vi a ese niño con su helado reventando en el suelo tal como mi corazón estaba ahora reventándose contra el suelo y quizás por el frío horripilante que estaba sintiendo se me estaba congelando y escarchando hasta quedar como una roca helada.

Estoy llorando, pero por detrás de los ojos.

Kyouya dijo que vendría, que me tenía un regalo, que me abrazaría si tenía frío.

Dijo "Te amo" y luego colgó.

Si su madre no le hubiese permitido comer helados durante el invierno nunca habría tenido escarcha en el corazón y así Hikaru nunca habría derretido nada y su moto no se habría ido en contra de los fierros partiéndola la columna en dos y Kyouya no me hubiese visto con otros ojos esos ojos de enamorado que buscan desesperadamente reivindicar el error que ha causado en su amor porque su amor era y es mi hermano y no yo y es obvio que no importa si yo estoy vivo congelándole el corazón aquí esperándolo porque mi hermano está muerto congelado también pero por entero y los gusanos se lo están devorando pero aún así Kyouya prefiere ir a saludarlo a él al cementerio en el día de su cumpleaños que venir aquí a la hora acordada y abrazarme para descongelar este corazón escarchado y no por comer helado.

Son las ocho con treinta minutos.

El llanto se me pasó hacía el exterior,  
una señora me está mirando con cara de preocupación,  
intuyo que quiere hablarme,  
o quizás preguntarme  
qué hago llorando  
en medio de la calle  
sin un abrigo apropiado.

Pero no lo hace.

Cuando faltan quince minutos para que den las nueve de la noche, a lo lejos, veo la figura de Kyouya correr como una gacela que escapa del leopardo para que no la destripen. O quizás esa gacela soy yo, y el leopardo es Kyouya —corre bastante rápido—, pero yo soy una gacela que anhela ser destripada.

Me abraza, besa mis mejillas secas y las siente saladas, murmura un sinfín de disculpas, que se atrasó, que lo perdone, que es un bruto por haberme hecho esperar tanto, que estoy congelado, que estoy pálido.

Su cuello huele a lirios, su pecho, sus manos que acariciando mis párpados, mis pestañas congeladas. Seguramente colocó los lirios sobre su pecho mientras caminaba rumbo al cementerio, y su cuerpo se impregnó del aroma.

Las flores favoritas de Hikaru eran los lirios.


	13. XII

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas**  
¡Oh, aire otra vez! Voy a terminarlo, voy a terminarlo, go, go, go.

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_

_

* * *

_

**INTERLUDIO  
Tercera parte**

—¿Por qué no fuiste a clases el día de hoy?

Kyouya está enojado, el tono de su voz lo devela. En primera, debe estarlo porque no asistí a clases el día de hoy, siendo que ayer en la noche—después de que me pidiera disculpas una y mil veces por llegar tarde, con el aroma a lirios impregnado en su ropa, mareándome—le aseguré que quería irme solo al Instituto la mañana siguiente. Tuve que rogarle mucho para que accediera, y finalmente lo hizo.

—Abre la puerta.

Pero cuando desperté hoy en la mañana, no tenía ganas de levantarme. No tenía ganas de verlo. No tenía ganas de seguir viviendo una mentira.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me contestas?

En segunda, debe estar enojado porque lleva casi media hora de pie frente a la puerta de mi habitación esperando a que yo diga algo, pero ¿qué puedo decirle?

—Por favor, déjame pasar.

No quiero. No quiero verlo, no quiero escuchar de sus labios el nombre de mi hermano una vez más. Ya he tenido suficiente todo este tiempo. Si continúo, estoy seguro que los dioses de la demencia vendrán a azotar las puertas de mi mente, preguntándome: "Oh, Kaoru, Hikaru… no, espera, ¿Quién eres Hikaru?"

—Hikaru, ¿qué estás haciendo que no me abres?

Escuchar ese nombre, en aquel segundo tan contradictorio, provocó que mi cuerpo diera un salto por encima de la cama, levantándome como impulsado por una fuerza que, por supuesto, se debía a esos dioses de la demencia que estaban jugando conmigo, atándome a la madera con esos hilos largos y blancos como sus barbas. Quería llorar. Estaba desesperándome.

¿Me convertiría en la marioneta de sus huesudos y pálidos dedos?

—Hikaru, ábreme… conversemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Cierto. Kyouya quería hablar con Hikaru, ¿entonces por qué golpeaba mi puerta? Él era mi hermano. No, es mi hermano, aún, y por siempre lo será. Fuimos un gameto que se dividió en dos, una única célula que tomó por opción dar vida a dos seres iguales, pero a la vez tan distintos.

Sí, distintos. Mi hermano y yo éramos distintos, siempre lo fuimos.

—¿Qué pasa? Por favor, me estás preocupando… abre la puerta y conversemos, solo te pido eso.

Me observé frente al espejo que decoraba mi habitación, justo delante de mi cama. Mi hermano y yo éramos iguales, idénticos como dos gotas de agua. Lo único distinto en nosotros era… ¿qué era?

—Hikaru…

Deslicé mis dedos a través de la superficie plana y suave del espejo, el que me devolvía mi propia imagen como un castigo a tanto atrevimiento de mi parte. Estaba suplantando una identidad que no era a mía.

Hikaru, oh… Kaoru, Kaoru… ¿qué estás haciendo, Hikaru?  
¿Por qué amas a Kyouya, Hikaru? Kyouya ama a tu hermano  
Kaoru, ¿por qué quieres ser Kaoru, Hikaru?

Mis ojos se desbordaron en lágrimas. No me percaté cuando mi garganta se cerró con un sollozo que me causó dolor al contenerlo. Retorné sobre mis pasos rumbo a la cama, y me envolví en medio de las sábanas, refugiándome de esos dedos huesudos, los que obsesivamente me estaban jalando de los cabellos de la nuca.

No me percaté cuando me quedé dormido, aovillado en el rincón de mi cama, de espalda a la pared, enredado en medio de las mantas.

Las manos frías de Kyouya me despertaron al deslizarse por mis mejillas. Abrí los ojos de golpe ante su contacto, quedando frente a sus ojos oscuros y abismales, invitándome a hundirme directo en el infierno.

O quizás en el paraíso.

—Hikaru… —masculló, mientras parecía recuperar el aliento a través de sus labios entreabiertos. Noté como el sudor resbalaba por su frente. De seguro había forcejeado con la puerta hasta abrirla a empujones—. No vuelvas… a hacerme esto…

Sus largos dedos me atraparon, acunando mi nuca hasta que pude sentir su cuerpo completamente pegado al mío. Mi nariz buscó sitio en la curva que se formaba entre su hombro y cuello, en tanto el aroma que su piel desprendía comenzó a intoxicarme lentamente, embotándome los sentidos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, buscando mi mirada, la que alcé rumbo a él para observarle fijamente, titubeando al buscar las palabras correctas para responderle.

Él notó el desconcierto que seguramente debía estar dibujándose en mis facciones, y esperó pacientemente a mis palabras que tardaron unos minutos en llegar.

—¿Me quieres? —osé pronunciar.

—Te amo —bisbiseó, y su boca atrapó a la mía en un beso efímero como un pestañeo.

—No… no, no eso —vi como sus labios formaron una línea delgada, y un rictus de pesar se bosquejó casi con timidez en su rostro. Estaba lastimándolo… ¿estaba lastimándolo?

—¿Acaso tú no me amas?

Desvié mi mirada de su rostro, sintiendo perfectamente como el observarle comenzaba a crear un fuego que trepaba por mis entrañas y ascendía desde mi esófago hasta situarse justo por encima de mi lengua. Mis sentimientos por él ardían, y empecé a tener el absurdo pensamiento que la lava que abrasaba mi ser por entero era el fuego que su infierno demandaba poseer.

Quería ser Kaoru frente a él, aunque fuese por un engañoso instante. Quería ofrecerle mis sentimientos siendo yo mismo, y no la sombra de lo que él buscaba con desesperación.

—Hay algo que… nunca he podido decirte…—cogí aire, como atrapando valor para continuar—. Yo… a mí… a mí…

Pero su voz barítona, desgarrándose, me silenció con un golpe.

—¿Te gusta… Fujioka?

—¿Eh? —gemí desconcertado, buscando yo esta vez su mirada. La encontré posada justo en mí, descubriendo como un manantial de petróleo borboteaba, anunciando tormenta. Desesperado, alcé ambos brazos y rodeé su cuello, estrechándole con todo mi amor derramándose a través de mis poros, reclamándole—. No, no, no… no pienses más en ello por favor…

Su rostro se junto al mío con brusquedad, y sus brazos se fundieron a mi cintura con tanta aflicción, con tanta necesidad, con tanta pasión, que todo yo vibré en la misma sintonía de su zozobra. Aquel día, en aquel instante, me percaté que las heridas de Kyouya estaban abiertas y ponzoñosas. Su alma abatida no solo buscaba a mi querido hermano muerto, sino también las palabras que nunca obtuvo por respuesta a sus dudas silenciosas que habían terminado por envenenarle.

Y yo quise, ansié y anhelé con todas mis fuerzas el convertirme en la persona que él necesitase para acabar con todo ese abatimiento.

Y aquel deseo ferviente permitió que con sosiego los extensos y huesudos dedos de los dioses de la demencia comenzaran por jalarme de los cabellos, atrayéndome rumbo a ellos.

—Haruhi no es más que uno más de los recuerdos que deben pasar a quedar en el olvido, ¿no? —murmuré contra su oreja, besándole justo allí con todo el amor que fui capaz de transmitirle—. Estamos juntos nuevamente… tenemos una nueva oportunidad, así que… por favor, por favor, Kyouya… —Y lo estreché con mayor ímpetu, con una fuerza que creí no poseía—. No continuemos atormentándonos con ello. Ella ha sido una amiga, y siempre lo será… solo eso, una amiga.

Hikaru, oh… Kaoru, Kaoru… ¿qué estás haciendo, Hikaru?  
¿Por qué amas a Kyouya, Hikaru? Kyouya ama a tu hermano  
Kaoru, ¿por qué quieres ser Kaoru, Hikaru?

—Entonces… —escuché su voz casi como un susurro, y noté los espasmos de su cuerpo mientras sus brazos me separaban muy delicadamente de él, permitiendo que ambos quedáramos frente a frente, observándonos tan íntimo y profundo que habría podido dibujar de memoria cada uno de los movimientos de su pupila al enfocarse directo en la mía—. ¿Es cierto? ¿Nunca ocurrió nada entre ustedes dos?

Cavilé, ¿había ocurrido algo entre Haruhi y yo alguna vez en el pasado?

—Nunca —sonreí, y amplié el gesto al observar como las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban para asemejar a los míos. La felicidad que me rodeó en aquel instante fue un sentimiento que jamás pude apartar de mi memoria—. Te amo, te amo y te he amado siempre, únicamente a ti. Y voy a amarte toda mi vida solo a ti.

El peso de su cuerpo al estrecharse contra el mío provocó que ambos cayéramos de golpe contra el colchón, en medio de las sábanas desarregladas de mi cama. Su boca estaba devorando a la mía. O posiblemente todo él me estaba devorando por entero. Mi mente se desconectó al sentir como sus manos ascendían por mis muslos, escabulléndose traviesas por debajo de mi ropa en tanto mis piernas se enredaron alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndole hasta que pude sentir todo su deseo apoderándose de mi cordura.

—Si supieras… si pudieras entender…—murmuró sobre mis labios, con sus anteojos resbalando a través del tabique de su nariz—. Si pudieses sentir todo lo que te amo Hikaru…

Sonreí por sus palabras, tan feliz que creí explotaría de emoción por tan inmenso sentimiento.

Porque por fin lo había comprendido, y el sufrimiento de días que mi corazón había arrastrado como una cruz al calvario se esfumó. Él me amaba, con intensidad semejante a la mía. Kyouya me amaba y yo no necesitaba de nada más para sentirme vivo.

Yo era el Hikaru que él necesitaba.


	14. XIII

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas**  
Mecano es Dadá de manifiesto y Ernesto Sábato de El Túnel y Naranjas Mecánicas como películas.  
Que me ha costao, asdasdads, ¡pero ya queda poquito!

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_

* * *

**10**

Si yo grito:

Ideal, ideal, ideal  
Realidad, realidad, realidad  
Desconocimiento  
Bumbum, bumbum, bumbum

Si yo grito: ¿alguien va a escucharme?

Si todos aún tienen la razón de la irracionalidad,  
y aún todos han de intentar no tenerla,  
yo por esencia no poseo ni una ni la otra.

Las píldoras son todas de Valium.

_No es para los abortos  
Que todavía adoran su ombligo_

Encerré toda mi ropa en lo más profundo del armario, y cerré con llave. Deshojé los libros que por tantos años fueron compañía, y escribí en ellos mi nombre, del que no es mi nombre, hasta que las letras empastadas no pudieran distinguirse por encima de la tinta.

No volví a llevarle lirios a Hikaru. No volví a entrar a la habitación de Kaoru.

Desempolvé mi habitación, me envolví en medio de los jeans desgastados, de las camisas hechas jirones, me maquillé con las tinturas para el cabello: fui la princesa que vuelve a su reino.

Fui la princesa/Soy la princesa/Soy la Reina que retorna  
que vuelve  
que destrona al bárbaro usurpador.

Cubiertas lo manos de telas míos me dejé enfrascar por el delicia de todo lo que es/fue siempre mío

Soy todo lo que siempre debí nacer y nunca debí dejar de nacer.

Reí mientras me observaba al espejo, gesticulando, despeinándome con los dedos, danzando sobre mis pies como una loca. Me di de golpes en la frente contra mi reflejo, repitiendo mil veces el nombre que siempre _debió ser mío_. Me sentí como Alex DeLarge sometido a la terapia de aversión. Terapiaersiándose. Terapiaversiándome. De seguro pronto comenzaría a vomitarme encima y a rodar los ojos a través del espacio, dándome choques eléctricos al meter los dedos en el enchufe.

Se desdibuja, tirita su burbuja al descontar latidos. Se decolora, porque esta lavadora no distingue tejidos.  
Él se da cuenta y asustado se lamenta.

Yo soy como Dalí.  
Pero yo no me lamento. Anhelo desdibujarme, quiero decolorarme.  
Pero si estoy asustado, aunque creo eso pronto lo olvidaré.

—¿Hikaru? —Kyouya aparece justo por detrás de mí, y yo puedo observarle apenas me doy la media vuelta, cubriéndome con la camisa desgarbada que sostengo entre mis manos, cual ninfa desnuda. Él sonríe, mordiéndose los labios mientras no me aparta la mirada de encima—. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

Noto como mis mejillas se ruborizan al sentirlas como si de fuego fueran. Sé que me ha pillado en un momento vergonzoso, y me siento como una niña a la que han avistado probándose un sujetador de la madre. Además, él se está riendo de mí. Menudo rollo.

—Nada que te importe, cuatro ojos—ataqué con tono aniñado, sintiéndome aún más tonto pero sin demostrarlo. Kyouya avanzó dos largas zancadas hasta llegar frente a mí, arrebatándome la prenda de las manos y tirándola al suelo descuidadamente. Di un respingo al sentir sus manos ascender por mi cintura, y un gemido ahogado escapo de mis labios cuando su boca hirviendo atacó a la mía. Sentí su lengua devorar a la mía, y antes de saber qué sucedía ya me encontraba bajo la completa merced de él. Su temperatura derritió mi paladar; su saliva era como un ácido que destruía mis defensas.

Boqueé cuando su boca se alejó de la mía, percatándome que en ningún momento había cerrado los ojos. Quería observarle hasta convertir tal acto en un pecado.

Si el pudiese decir mi nombre. Solo mi nombre. Solo una vez. Cuan feliz sería mi corazón de hilos, cuan regocijado se tejería este manto para envolverme en la paz eterna.

—Hikaru… Hikaru, tan, tan endemoniadamente hermoso. Mierda. Tan hermoso.

Si, Hikaru. Hikaru.

¿Es así como tenía que ser, no? No existe otra manera posible para que sea, o inclusive, es porque no es de otra manera. Porque lo tengo claro: si Kyouya hubiese querido enamorarse de mí, ya lo habría hecho. Pero… ¿pero él si me ama, no es cierto? Es a mí a quien besa, es a mí a quien acaricia, es a mí a quien en este preciso instante observa mientras sus manos se deslizan bajo mi ropa. Soy yo quien está a su lado, soy yo quien puede corresponder a sus salvajes besos. Soy yo quien le ama.

Entonces está bien, ¿cierto?  
Si, si está bien. Lo está. Y si lo está, ¿por qué se siente un vacío inexplicable?  
Yo soy como Dalí. Pero yo si quiero desdibujarme.

A Kyouya le encantaba que usara los jeans rotos y las camisas desarregladas. Pero nunca me dejó teñir el cabello, ni mucho menos beber, o consumir droga. Cada vez que veíamos una moto, se ponía pálido.

Estábamos fuera del Instituto, y sus manos habían comenzando a propasarse conmigo. Gemí roncamente cuando dio un apretón fuerte a mi entrepierna por encima del pantalón, y me sentí sofocado al bajar la vista y ver como su estado no era muy diferente al mío: ambos estábamos excitados en plena vía pública.

—Te estaba mirando por la ventana del salón mientras hacías deporte —gruñó, aplastándome contra un árbol cercano y ocultándonos a la vista de los demás—. ¿Desde cuando tienes unas piernas tan podidamente sexys, eh?

—Hmp, siempre las he tenido así de sexuales, Kyouya—presumí, o más bien, intenté hacerlo, ya que mi tono más que expresar altivez demostraba un poco de vergüenza y un mucho de excitación.

—No, no —murmuró, y volví a gemir al sentir sus manos cogerme de los muslos, casi levantándome. Sus dedos estaban moviéndose frenéticos por encima de la tela—. No las tenías así antes. Puedo apostar mi alma a que no las tenías así, maldito cabrón caliente.

A él le gustaba decirme palabras sucias; me insultaba "pasionalmente". De seguro a mi también debía gustarme, porque era un descarado. A pesar de ello, esa vez atisbé una pequeña luz al final de sus oscuros ojos, de mi túnel Sabatiano.

—Será que no soy yo precisamente.

Tan rápido como pronuncié aquello me arrepentí. Kyouya se alejó de mí como si el simple acto de tocarme le resultara repulsivo. Observé como en sus ojos abismales el desconcierto se debatía entre la pupila y la retina. Abrí la boca para decir algo que arreglase la situación, pero su voz ronca me detuvo.

—Estás loco.

Ah, así que era eso. Estaba loco.

Y el túnel se cerró.


	15. XIV

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas  
**¡Hola! :D -...-**  
**

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_

* * *

**Interludio  
Cuarta parte**

Perdóname, Kaoru.  
Perdóname. Pero no puedo… no puedo entregarte lo que más amo, a pesar de que tú también lo ames.

Perdóname. Somos hermanos, somos gemelos, tú eres yo, y yo soy tú, pero… no puedo.

Percibí como Kaoru se estiraba en medio de las sábanas, a un lado mío. Aparté mi vista de él, enfocándome en la ventana, en el sol escurriéndose por las cortinas. Le escuché bostezar, y luego sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura mientras un sonoro beso era depositado en mi mejilla.

—Buenos días —murmuró, con la voz adormilada—. ¿No te golpeé mientras dormía, cierto?

—Vaya que si lo hiciste —refunfuñé medio en broma; la verdad si me había empujado unas cuantas veces.

—Ay, lo siento, lo siento Hikaru…

Me di la media vuelta rumbo a él, cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos. Me incliné y sonreí al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, riéndome de su vergüenza antes de atrapar sus finos labios entre mis dientes, cerrando los ojos mientras deslizaba la yema de los dedos por la piel de su cuello. Kaoru se revolvió inquieto, pero al cabo de unos instantes gimió cuando le obligué a aceptar la invasión de mi lengua en su boca, correspondiendo a mi beso.

Me permití recostarlo entre las sábanas, sin separarnos, y continué besándolo hasta que nuestros pulmones se secaron. Lentamente me separé de su boca, apoyando mi frente sobre la de él. Su rostro estaba idéntico a una manzana, y sus ojos entrecerrados le hacían tener un aire sensual y a la vez tierno.

Te amo, Kaoru.  
Por eso, perdóname, te amo… y aunque lo haga, no puedo entregártelo. No puedo imaginarte a su lado, porque yo también lo amo. Y te juro que lo amo más de lo que tú le amas a él.  
Perdóname.

—Hmp, esta ha sido mi venganza —murmuré, sonriendo al ver como sus labios formaban un puchero.

—Pues vaya manera de vengarse, idiota.

Perdóname.  
Pero esta es la única manera por la que puedo dejarte estar con Kyouya: por medio de mis labios.

Perdóname, hermano.

Mis labios han besado los de él. Mis labios pueden entregarte una traza de aquel a quien amas.

Solo eso puedo permitir que tengas de Kyouya.  
Perdóname, Kaoru.  
Pero a pesar de que te ame, amo a Kyouya millonésimas veces más.  
Soy un bastardo egoísta. Él es tu felicidad, pero yo nunca dejaré que la obtengas.

Por eso, solo bésame. Piensa en Kyouya mientras lo haces.  
Bésame, y gime su nombre en tu mente mientras te acaricio.

Kyouya es mío.  
Aún si llego a morir algún día, él seguirá siendo mío.  
_Siempre._

* * *

Kyouya me permitió cogerle de la mano. Sonreí al observar como desviaba el rostro, sonrojándose levemente por mi atrevimiento, pero sin apartarme. Estaba haciendo frío, y sus dedos congelados se entibiaron lentamente entre los míos. Aún faltaba media cuadra para llegar a la parada de autobuses, la calle estaba casi desierta.

Además, ¿qué importaba si alguien nos veía?

—Tamaki y Haruhi están saliendo —dije, intentando poner un tema cualquiera para evitar el silencio.

—¿Si? Vaya, ya era hora. Después de tanto —percibí como Kyouya caviló unos momentos, pero finalmente se permitió el entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Sonreí alegremente ante su acción, y vibré de felicidad al ver como sus labios correspondían a mi gesto al volver su rostro rumbo a mí.

—Se han demorado más que nosotros —murmuré a modo de broma, a lo que Kyouya resopló.

—Entonces deberíamos sentirnos gratificados. No somos los idiotas más lentos en el mundo.

—Eso dilo por ti. A mi me gustaste de inmediato… mh, o quizás fue cuando me fijé que arrugabas la nariz cada vez que algo te desagradaba. O esa ocasión en la que te sorprendí pegando el chicle debajo del banco.

—¿Pegando el…? ¡Yo nunca hice tal cosa! —refunfuñó.

—No te hagas que te vi —reí, jalándole para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Él bufó, fingiéndose molesto—. Creo que fue algo gradual… solo recuerdo que un día te estaba observando como un estúpido baboso, y me descubrí a mí mismo fantaseando con que te dieras vuelta a mirarme, y me sonrieras. Cuando me di cuenta me fui a dar de cabezazos contra la pared.

Kyouya guardó silencio unos instantes, y yo, como quien no desea el asunto, le observé de reojo, fascinándome al encontrar una muy tenue sonrisa surcando sus labios.

—Eso no tiene gracia, idiota —dijo luego, casi rompiendo el instante.

—Pero es la verdad —murmuré, frunciendo los labios.

Nos detuvimos al llegar a la parada de autobuses, nuestro punto de separación. Kyouya me cogió por los hombros y se inclinó rumbo a mí. Fue la primera vez que nos besamos en público, sin miedo a que alguien nos mirara feo o nos gritaran tonterías. Ya no nos importaba.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte —susurré junto a sus labios, apartando los mechones de su cabello que insistían en no permitirme ver sus ojos.

—¿Estás embarazado y quieres que me haga cargo? —bromeó, por lo que obviamente se ganó un puntapié de mi parte—. Ouch, oye, ¿qué eres, un caballo?

—Hablo en serio —y fruncí el entrecejo.

Kyouya suspiró.

—Está bien, lo siento. Dime.

Le observé unos instantes, indeciso. El tenerlo frente a mi me hacía flaquear en mis fuerzas.

—Hace unos días… descubrí que… —me mordí los labios. Ya no sabía si era bueno decirle. Por un lado tenía presente que no era lo correcto, pero por otro, estaba muerto de miedo e inseguridades.

Kyouya se estaba impacientando. Intentó que yo no me diera cuenta, pero ya lo conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Hace unos días descubriste…? —inquirió, buscando que yo terminase la frase.

_Perdón._

—Le gustas a Kaoru.

Sentí como los brazos de él cayeron a mis costados, deshaciendo nuestra cercanía. Busqué su mirada, impaciente, y lo único que encontré fue una expresión que no logré descifrar.

—¿Qué se supone que debo responder a eso? —preguntó, mientras volvía su atención a la calle, evitando mi mirada.

—No sé, yo…

—¿Por qué me lo has dicho? Son los sentimientos de tu hermano. No tenías derecho a decírmelos porque te ha parecido el chisme de la semana.

—¡No lo hice por eso, idiota! —le di un manotón en el hombro, molesto. Kyouya se volvió hacia mí, cogiéndome por el brazo y arrastrándome hacia él, hasta que su rostro quedó pegado al mío.

—¿Entonces por…

—¡Porque tengo miedo de que algún día él te llegue a gustar y me dejes! —grité, revolviéndome para que me soltara—. ¡Kaoru es todo lo opuesto a mi, todo lo que… lo que seguramente tú buscarías en alguien! Es inteligente… y maduro, y…

Y la boca de Kyouya me calló con un beso, al que yo desesperadamente correspondí, casi colgándome de él con ambos brazos rodeando su cuello.

Sabía que estaba siendo un asqueroso egoísta con mi hermano. Pero no podía evitarlo. El largo tiempo que pasé, tragándome mis sentimientos por Kyouya, me había vuelto inseguro. Aún no podía creer que él también me quisiera, y cualquier cosa que pusiera inestable esa pequeña creencia era un delirio para mí.

Nos besamos hasta que gemí en busca de aire, con los pulmones secos. Él me permitió respirar, pero no se separó de mi lado.

—Pero él no eres tú… —susurró, besando suavemente mis labios—. Y yo te quiero a ti, Hikaru, ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? Aún si él es todo lo que yo buscaría en una persona, no me importa. Ya he encontrado con quien quiero estar, así que deja de ser un cabezota y entiende de una vez que nunca voy a dejarte.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve observándole, con sus palabras revoloteando en mis oídos. Sus dedos largos, entre tibios y fríos, acariciaron mi nuca y descendieron por mis hombros, arreglándome el cuello de la camisa.

Olvidé por completo que me había comportado como un maldito con mi propio hermano. Olvidé inclusive todas las inseguridades que me habían carcomido el alma luego de escuchar como Kaoru, entre sueños, murmuraba el nombre de Kyouya una y otra vez. Y como se me había destrozado el corazón al escucharlo sollozar, días después, su amor no correspondido por él en el baño de su habitación.

No había culpas, ni inseguridades. Solo estaba Kyouya, y sus manos, y sus ojos. Y su infinita mirada, justo frente a mí, mía por siempre. Y sus sentimientos. Y mi amor por él.

_Perdóname Kaoru, pero yo lo amo infinitas veces más que tú a él._

* * *

Los ojos rojos. La vista desorbitada. Las pestañas secas.

No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que ir en esa maldita moto con esa maldita desgraciada?  
¿Por qué?

No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar.

¿Por qué, si decías que me amabas tanto, tanto que dolía?  
Es a mí a quien le duele ahora, Hikaru.  
Porque tú ahora mismo no eres más que un trozo de carne putrefacta, enterrado bajo metros de tierra.  
Porque ahora, a ti, te están entrando gusanos por las cuencas de los ojos. Y tus labios rosados, que tantas veces mordí y besé con desesperación, esos labios, ahora están fríos, secos y morados.

No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar.

Y ese bastardo que Fujioka está gestando en sus entrañas.  
Ese bastardo que llevará tu sangre, que de seguro tendrá tus ojos o el color de tu cabello.  
Ese bastardo que has dejado huérfano.

No iba a llorar.

¿Por qué tenías que enamorarte de ella, Hikaru?

No iba a llorar.

¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer ahora, que ya no estás conmigo?  
¿A quien odiaré por haberme engañado?  
¿A quien perdonaré, a pesar de todo?  
¿A quien besaré hasta sacarle sangre de los labios?

¿A quien, Hikaru?

No iba a llorar.

Si estás muerto. Muerto, muerto y tan lejos de mi.  
Muerto.  
Y tu cuerpo jamás volverá a estar entre mis dedos.  
Y tu pulso jamás volverá a martillear sobre mi lengua, cada vez que muerda tu cuello.

Muerto, muerto.  
Y tan lejos.

¿Qué hago con todos estos sentimientos, Hikaru?  
¿Qué tengo que hacer?

No lloró.

* * *

Era igual. Idéntico. Y Kyouya no se había percatado hasta ese día._  
Por algo eran hermanos gemelos._

Había vuelto a su casa y se había encerrado en su dormitorio sin escuchar a nadie. Estaba lívido, blanco como el yeso, frío como el yeso, vacío como una estatua de yeso.

Se lo había topado a las afueras del Instituto, y las entrañas le ardieron en ácido al ver a Fujioka Haruhi frente a él, hablándole. Era como una maldita reminiscencia: Ella y Hikaru, besándose nuevamente ante sus ojos, riéndose a escondidas, follando a escondidas de él, engendrando bastardos que quedarían huérfanos.

Nunca se había fijado en Kaoru Hitachiin hasta ese día.

Y esos ojos, ese cabello, esas manos blancas, esos labios rosados, ese cuerpo.  
Todo, todo era idéntico.  
Era como verle en vida; verle y no verle a la vez. Ansiar el engaño y cerrar los ojos, esperando. Masticando el deseo de tocarlo, de saborearlo, de chuparlo.  
De hacerlo propio y de olvidar que en realidad no era Hikaru, sino su maldito hermano gemelo.

Era caer en la locura y ascender por el filo de la cordura.  
Devanarse el cerebro, el corazón, la razón, el juicio.

Pero, por la mierda, era idéntico.  
¿Cómo no querer dejarse engañar, aunque fuese una vez?  
¿Cómo no observarlo y desfallecer en la idea de que era Hikaru?  
¿Cómo no poseer a ese inocente ser, destruirlo y reconstruirlo a su propio antojo?

Hacerlo propio, hacerlo suyo.

Y Kyouya lo recordaba, aovillado contra la cama, sujetándose el pecho con ambas manos. Mordiéndose los labios para no sollozar. Con las mejillas coloradas por la fiebre, con el cabello pelirrojo pegado a la frente. Con esos ojos ámbar que brillaban, inocentes.

—No pensé que… te ibas a molestar en traerme hasta mi casa— había dicho él en un susurro tímido.

—Hikaru se habría preocupado.

Mentira. Mentira.  
¿Qué Hikaru se hubiese preocupado? Mentira.  
Mentira.  
Te agarré y te arrastré conmigo porque no iba a soportar que Fujioka me quitase lo único que me iba quedando de Hikaru.  
Te traje hasta tu casa porque, de solo verte, supe que nunca te dejaría ir.

Porque ERES IDÉNTICO A ÉL.  
Y yo no me había dado cuenta.  
Hasta ahora.

Y lo recordó:

_—Le gustas a Kaoru._

Kyouya ni siquiera lo meditó un instante. Todo estaba claro.


	16. XV

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas  
**Debo tirar todo el final de un tiro, y eso haré. Y si, aquí comienza el final.**  
**

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_

* * *

**11**

Quiero ver a Kyouya. Malditas clases. Malditos horarios. Malditas sus manos que me han vuelto adicto.

—¡Hitachiin, Kaoru!

Maldito profesor que se empeña en gritar. ¿Quién mierda no responde a la lista?

—¡Kaoru! ¡Le estoy hablando!

Kyouya, y su boca, y sus manos. Detrás del árbol, dando vueltas, sus dedos sobre mis muslos, bajando, rozando. Mierda, me estoy excitando.

—¡HITACHIIN!

Mierda, ¿por qué no se quedó gritoneándole al imbécil anterior?

—¡Presente! —vociferé, levantándome del último pupitre para hacerme ver en medio de todos los demás estúpidos que estaban hablando.

* * *

Meses después nació el bebé de Haruhi. Cuando fuimos a verle, su rostro se desencajó al vernos cogidos de la mano, y mi apariencia no le gustó nada.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuró contrariada.

-¿Esa es la manera de recibirnos? Si hemos venido a ver qué tal iba todo- le hablé despreocupadamente, inflando un globo con el chicle que Kyouya me había comprado, aunque el muy tacaño me había sacado la mitad en el último beso que nos habíamos dado.

Haruhi parecía estar a punto de llorar, anonadada por la emoción.

-No puedes… —y se llevó las manos al rostro, lagrimeando y conmocionándome en el proceso—. ¿C-Cómo?

Todos lloraban al verme, incluso los tipos del Pub cuando fuimos con Kyouya a verles. Ella no fue la excepción. Me dirigí hasta rodear la camilla, abrazándola tan fuerte que temí quebrarla.

- No seas mojigata, ya no estás gorda así que sé feliz.

Kyouya rió ante mi comentario, y contagió a Haruhi, quien terminó riendo con nosotros.

Conversamos por largos minutos, y ella no dejaba de observarme como quien ve una aparición fantasmagórica. Finalmente me pidió que fuera a comprarle una golosina a la máquina que estaba en el lobby del hospital, ya que le hacía falta algo dulce. Partí raudo, amenazando a ambos que no se pusieran a discutir, no sin antes robarle un beso a mi novio, por supuesto.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Kyouya? Kaoru está…

-Es Hikaru -sonrió-. Hikaru.

Ella negó con la cabeza, paciente, clavando su mirada castaña en la de Kyouya.

-No, Kyouya. Él es Kaoru.

Cuando regresé con las golosinas, Kyouya estaba sentado en un rincón, libido.

* * *

Kaoru es un excelente actor. Las primeras veces fui muy consciente de eso. No obstante, en este último tiempo su rol ha sido tan preciso, tan idéntico, que me he permitido sumergir en la creencia absurda de que él en realidad se ha transformado en Hikaru.

Pero hay cosas de Hikaru que él nunca podrá repetir. Como sus dedos tibios, siempre tibios.  
Kaoru tiene las manos heladas por naturaleza, idénticas a las mías.  
No importaba por qué, Hikaru jamás me nombró "mi amor".  
Kaoru lo hace constantemente.  
O el adorable gesto que hace cuando está a punto de venirse. Ese gesto no es de Hikaru, es de Kaoru.

Sus besos son distintos.  
Sus caricias, la forma de mirarme.  
Todo es distinto.  
Excepto su rostro, excepto su cuerpo, excepto su ropa, y su forma de hablar.  
Todo eso es de Hikaru

Pero hay veces, ocasiones en las que está desnudo, con sus ojos taladrándome el pecho, que recuerdo la manera monstruosa en la que me he estado aprovechando de sus sentimientos.

Su actuación es tan buena, que todo el odio que fluía en mi se ha diluido.

Sin embargo, hay instantes en los que me pierdo. Segundos en los que, aterrado, me permito cerrar los ojos para no verle delante de mí. Porque su parecido es tanto que lo más simple es dejarse llevar.

Pero sus dedos fríos siempre me lo recuerdan: él no es Hikaru.  
Al menos, no por entero.

¿Qué he estado haciendo entonces?  
¿Engañando a Hikaru, a quien proclamé amar el resto de mi existencia?  
¿Aprovechándome de los sentimientos de Kaoru para destruirlo a mí antojo?  
¿Falseando una realidad a mi conveniencia?

—No, Kyouya. Él es Kaoru.

¿Por qué siempre Fujioka Haruhi tenía que convertirse en el motivo de mi desesperación?

* * *

Le abracé por el cuello y me arrastré así con él durante un rato.

-Vamos a cumplir tres años juntos, ¿cómo quieres celebrarlo, mi amor?

Quería verlo sonreír. Desde aquella visita a Haruhi, Kyouya estaba extraño.

-Cierto… rayos, no se me había ocurrido nada.

Sonreí, travieso, colocándome en puntillas para alcanzar a morderle la punta de la nariz.

-¡Tengamos sexo todo el día!

Kyouya siempre había sido un mojigato, así que me reí cuando se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¡Qué dices, estamos en la vía pública!

Me descolgué de su cuello y le cogí la mano, caminando al mismo paso de él. Permanecimos en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Kyouya habló.

-Vamos a ver la tumba de Hikaru, y aprovechamos de dejarle flores.

Me detuve, y me giré para observarle, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué mierda es esa? ¿Acaso quieres matarme? Esa broma no me gustó.

Me extrañé cuando la mirada de Kyouya pareció entristecerse, cargada de culpa.

-Pero Kaoru, tú hermano…

Grité.

-¡¿Kaoru? ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo me confundes con mi hermano? De verdad, la broma no es graciosa, más aún si él está muerto…

Las manos de Kyouya me asieron por los hombros, y el que me zamarreara me descolocó.

-No, no. Ya basta. Ha sido suficiente. Eres Kaoru desde ahora y nunca más Hikaru. No sigamos con… con una estupidez como esta —Le observé perplejo, fijándome en su rostro crispado—. He llevado esto demasiado lejos… solo para hacerte su reemplazo. Y has actuado tan de maravilla… Tan bien… que yo, yo me lo he creído… Pero, Haruhi tiene razón, Kaoru… Hikaru está muerto… y estos meses a tu lado, y yo… —No entendía nada—. He sido un abominable egoísta, la mierda más horrible, la escoria más asquerosa… pero yo… tú no eres él…

Negué, la cabeza me daba vueltas, y me deshice de su agarre dándole un manotón.

- ¡HIKARU! ¡ME LLAMO HIKARU!

-No, no, no -repitió, pasándose una mano en medio de los cabellos. - Dios, Haruhi tenía razón… la tenía, ¿qué hemos estado haciendo todo éste tiempo?

Me abrazó, y lo sentí sollozar.

-¿Qué te he hecho, Kaoru?

Yo no entendía como podía continuar confundiéndome con mi hermano fallecido. Medité el asunto, quise atribuírselo al histerismo que de pronto atacaba a Kyouya, así que lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas, murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Ya, cálmate mi amor…

Anduvimos en silencio hasta mi casa, y aquella noche él sólo se dedicó a acariciar mis cabellos, mirándome de una forma que no logré comprender.

* * *

Algo no encajaba en lo que estaba sucediéndome.  
Allí, frente a mis ojos, escrito encima de la tumba, estaba mi nombre._  
Hikaru Hitachiin._

Kyouya me abrazó fuertemente por la espalda, y yo sentí que me desmayaba.

-Kaoru…

No, había algo malo aquí.

-No, me llamo Hikaru, soy Hikaru… -me volví para encararle, mordiéndome los labios-. ¿Recuerdas, mi amor? Hikaru…

El sufrimiento en los ojos de Kyouya estaba matándome.

-¿Qué te hice, pequeño?

Me abrazó, fuerte, estrecho, y besó mi cuello, susurrándome disculpas. Repitió el nombre Kaoru infinidades de veces, hasta cansarse, para luego continuar.

* * *

Me diagnosticaron una neurosis psicótica.  
Recuerdo que lloré días enteros cuando me separaron de Kyouya, encerrándome en mi habitación con visitas guiadas del médico y una enferma que no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Me intoxicaron con cuanta pastilla encontraron.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que todos los demás querían volverme loco. Que yo en realidad me llamaba Kaoru y que había creado una fisura en mi identidad por culpa de Kyouya. Que sí había tenido un hermano gemelo, llamado Hikaru, pero que él había muerto en un accidente en su moto, y qué se yo más.

Acepté todo lo que me decían, porque no tenía la más mínima intención de quedarme encerrado allí, lejos de Kyouya. Lo necesitaba, mi vida entera dependía de él. Y si los demás necesitaban llamarme Kaoru por vaya a saber uno qué razón, pues perfecto, por mí que me llamaran como al mundo se le antojase.

Seguí el proceso de rehabilitación y asentí a todo lo que me dijeron. Logré convencer al doctor de una milagrosa mejoría en base a repetir Kaoru diez veces al día, leer los aburridos libros del estante en mi habitación y anotar en un cuadernillo cinco cosas a la semana que me gustasen de mi mismo. Mirar fotos, recordar a mi hermano muerto (sí, el de la moto), conversar con mis padres, pasear por el jardín y obedecer al tratamiento.

Me prohibieron volver a poner las camisas que él tanto adoraba ver en mí puestas, incluso los jeans rotos. Clausuraron una habitación en mi casa, y yo nunca me pregunté a qué se debía tanto alboroto.

Solamente me interesaba volver a ver a Kyouya.

No sé por qué, pero comencé a acostumbrarme a que me llamaran Kaoru. Todos lo hacían, que Kaoru aquí, Kaoru allá, Kaoru esto, Kaoru lo otro. El maldito nombre lo repetían incontables veces. No existían pronombres conmigo, solo el tal Kaoru.

Terminé por fingir cordura, cuando en realidad me estaban volviendo demente.

_"La explicación más simple y suficiente es la más probable, más no necesariamente la verdadera"  
_Pero Kyouya valía eso y más.

* * *

—Sé lo que he hecho. Estoy muy consciente que soy el culpable. Pero, por favor, no puede impedirme el verlo.

—Puedo, jovencito. Usted no le ha hecho más que daño a ese inocente ser.

Kyouya se mordió los labios. La culpa, como bacterias asesinas, carcomiéndole el alma desde hacía días.

—Sé el daño que he hecho… no sabe cuanto lo sé. Pero entiéndame, necesito verlo.

El doctor le escudriñó con la mirada, fijándose en el rostro pálido, en las ojeras que demacraban sus facciones, en los cabellos despeinados, en las manos temblorosas. Suspiró. Según parecía, Kaoru no era el único que necesitaba atención médica.

—No vuelva a pronunciar en su vida el nombre de Hikaru delante de él. Llámele por su nombre, ¿entendió?

Kyouya asintió como un perrito al que le están a punto de dar un hueso suculento. Como el perro de Pavlov, babeando por el sonido de la campanilla.

Kaoru, se repitió mentalmente, subiendo las escaleras a largas zancadas desde el vestíbulo rumbo a la habitación del joven. Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru.

Cierto, sus dedos siempre estaban helados.  
Kaoru.

* * *

Cuando volví a verle, sonreí, emocionado, y me abalancé a sus brazos. Lo abracé fuerte.

Sentí sus manos perfilar mi rostro, y el peso de su cuerpo hundió el colchón de mi cama mientras ambos reíamos, semejantes a niños que acaban de cometer una travesura (Y si, vaya que lo era)

_Lo besé, lo amé._

- Te amo, Kyouya. Dios, como te amo.

Él sonrió, y yo me sentí enloquecer de felicidad.

- Y yo a ti, Kaoru.


	17. XVI

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas  
**La penúltima.**  
**

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_

* * *

**MEMORIAS  
Enterradas**

* * *

**Día 1**  
Hikaru por primera vez trajo un amigo a casa. A nuestra casa. Lo he sentido casi como una violación a nuestro espacio personal. A pesar de ello, me he hecho el desentendido, ya que le he visto llegar con los ojos enrojecidos y tambaleándose en los brazos de este supuesto amigo.

El amigo se llama Ootori Kyouya.

Les permití estar a solas en la habitación unos momentos. Cuando ya no pude más, inventé la excusa de llevarles galletas y refrescos. Obedeciendo a un impulso de cautela, me incliné a través del marco de la puerta para no ser visto antes de hacer acto de presencia.

Y él estaba besando a mi hermano. Y estaba sonriendo.

* * *

**Día 2  
**No sé como sentirme al respecto. Creo que a él le gusta mi hermano. Le he estado observando cuidadosamente. Cuando Hikaru no le está viendo, Kyouya voltea hacia él y sonríe idéntico a esa primera sonrisa de la que he sido testigo.

No sé como sentirme con respecto a ello.  
Siento que por un lado me están arrebatando a mi hermano. Por otro, Kyouya parece vivir un idilio inefable.

Voy a seguir observándole.

* * *

**Día 3**  
Es un hecho. Kyouya está enamorado de mi hermano. Ya no son solo sonrisas. Ahora son gestos, detalles, miradas profundas. Miradas cargadas de un sentimiento abismal.

Pero Hikaru parece no darse cuenta de este profundo amor del que es dueño.  
¿Acaso Kyouya no piensa decírselo?

* * *

**Día 4**  
Me siento un acosador.  
No he dejado de vigilar a Kyouya un solo instante.

Le gusta Hegel.  
Le gusta Kant.  
Arruga la nariz cuando hojea la Ética de Aristóteles.  
Frunce el ceño en el capítulo doce de la República de Platón.

¿Trascendentalismo? Pareciera que vomitará.

No le gustan las zanahorias. Rectifico: las zanahorias cocidas. A las crudas no les ha hecho bizcos.  
Le gusta el café con dos de azúcar y crema encima (Nunca esperé eso de él)  
Detesta las albóndigas.

Ama a mi hermano.

* * *

**Día 5**  
Hoy le he visto otra vez. Como muchas veces. Le he observado a intervalos, y he apartado la mirada cuando ha volteado, seguramente buscando la mirada del acosador que no deja de vigilarlo (es decir, yo). Pero no puedo dejar de mirarle.

He visto en sus ojos algo parecido a la duda. Como si estuviese meditando algo… profundamente importante. Lo peor de todo es que no puedo imaginarme qué.

Hikaru le ha echado los brazos al cuello. Él se sonrojó.

Y a mi se me revolvieron los intestinos.

* * *

**Día 6**  
Le gusta el silencio de la Biblioteca. Pasó toda la tarde allí, y yo aproveché esas inagotables horas escondido detrás de un libro (que ni me molesté en leer) para mirarle.

Cuando se marchó, tuve la imperiosa necesidad de saber qué era lo que había leído tan concentrado: Escuela Nominalista. La página quedó marcada en Guillermo de Occam.

Subrayó:

_"La explicación más simple y suficiente es la más probable, más no necesariamente la verdadera"_

¿Trabajo de filosofía?

* * *

**Día 7**  
Hoy estuvo en la biblioteca con Hikaru. Claro que mi hermano no es muy asiduo a ese tipo de cosas, y estuvo moviendo los pies bajo la mesa y meciéndose en la silla (bajo la mirada descuartizadora de Kyouya) hasta que terminó de espalda en el suelo.

El corazón se me desgarró cuando vi como Kyouya, con toda la preocupación y el amor carcomido, se hincó a su lado y le ayudó a levantarse. Hikaru sonrió como un niño, dándole un manotón.

Kyouya le observó largamente. Mi hermano… se sonrojó.

* * *

**Día 8**  
Lo ama tanto.  
Tanto.

* * *

**Día 9**  
Kyouya estuvo inquieto todo el día. Lo descubrí apenas le observé unos segundos en la mañana. Sus movimientos exaltados, sus zancadas más largas de lo común, su ceño fruncido ante el pensamiento caótico.

Va a hacer algo.

* * *

**XXX**

Él…

Mi

No

Yo

* * *

**XXX**

No puedo parar de llorar gritar desgarrarme podrirme

* * *

**XXX**  
Son pareja

* * *

**XXX**  
Se aman

* * *

**XXX**  
Kyouya: Te daré mi respuesta. También me gustas.

* * *

**XXX**  
No, creo que… es más que eso. Te amo, Hikaru.

* * *

**Día …**  
Se fueron con Hikaru juntos. Se detuvieron en una calle. Hikaru se le había declarado primero.  
Hikaru también lo ama.  
Kyouya… respuesta…  
Él también.

Yo no…  
No sirvo. No… nunca repararé… el corazón destrozado de Kyouya.

Él es amado.

* * *

**Día 25**  
Se me ha salido el alma por los ojos.  
He vomitado sangre a través de mis cuencas.

He delirado hasta botar toda la linfa.

Hikaru tiene el descaro de besarme con esos labios que han besado la boca de mi Kyouya.  
Pero yo he de dejarme.

Debo olvidar eso.

* * *

**Día 26**  
He vomitado al verlos tomarse la mano por debajo de la mesa en la Biblioteca.

* * *

**Día 27**  
Me saqué parte de los cabellos. Los vi besarse escondidos detrás de un árbol.

* * *

**Día 28**  
Me desgarré los muslos con las uñas. Vomité otra vez.  
Escuché sus gemidos a través de la puerta.

* * *

**Día 29**  
Quiero morirme.

* * *

**Día 30**  
Hikaru sigue besándome. Maldito bastardo hipócrita.

* * *

**Día 31**  
Estoy harto.

* * *

**Dies Irae I  
**  
_Oh, Kyouya,  
deberías tener más cuidado.  
Tu noviecito está haciendo de las suyas.  
_

* * *

**Dies Irae II  
**  
_Que mal, ¿no?  
¿Qué se siente ser un cornudo de lo peor?  
Pobre tipo, pobre.  
_

* * *

**Dies Irae III**

_Hikaru te está metiendo los cuernos por el culo.  
Hazme caso.  
_

* * *

**Dies Irae IV**  
_  
Está bien. No me creas.  
_

* * *

**Dies Irae V**

_Ya veo que la curiosidad mató al gato.  
Deberías rondarlo más de cerca.  
Las pollas no le van, amigo.  
Quizás… otras cosas si.  
_

* * *

**Dies Irae VI**

_Solo obsérvalo.  
Ya verás.  
_

* * *

**Dies Irae VII**

_¿No te lo dije?  
Los cuernos hasta por el culo.  
Felicidades, serás tío.  
_

* * *

**Día 1**  
Hikaru me contó que su amiga, Haruhi, está embarazada. Su novio (un tal Suoh) la dejó (vaya con los valientes). Añadió que era un secreto. Pero que me lo contaba ya que confiaba en mí con su vida (Si claro, maldito chismoso).

¿No es perfecto?  
No se lo ha contando a Kyouya.

* * *

**Día 2**  
Kyouya no ha respondido a la primera de mis armoniosas misivas.  
No voy a darme por vencido de todas formas.

* * *

**Día 3**  
Segunda misiva. Tampoco hay respuesta.  
Vamos, Kyouya, coopera un poquito.

* * *

**Día 4**  
Tercera. Picó. Ha respondido que deje de inventar cosas sobre Hikaru. Escéptico.

* * *

**Día 5**  
Cuarta. Escueta, pero certera.

* * *

**Día 6**  
Quinta. He despertado a un monstruo.

* * *

**Día 7**  
Sexta. Él quiere sangre.

* * *

**Día 8**  
Séptima. Y última: masacre.  
Hikaru llegó ayer en la madrugada con el labio roto y la boca amoratada.  
Se deslizó en medio de mi cama y me abrazó. Lloró toda la noche (y no me dejó dormir).

* * *

**Día 9**  
Hikaru es un zombie. Me aburre.

* * *

**Día 10**  
Apesta a porro. No me deja dormir.

* * *

**Día 11**  
Mi corazón se ha destrozado. Atisbé a Kyouya en la lejanía, y su rostro, tan hermoso, ha perdido toda sonrisa.

* * *

**Día 12**  
Kyouya. Quiero verte sonreír.  
¿Puedo ser quien cure tus heridas?

* * *

**Día 13**  
Sus ojos, negros, oscuros, de noche, ahora son… abismos.

* * *

**Día …**  
Hikaru está muerto.  
Yo lo maté.


	18. XVII

_Disclaimer:_Ouran no me pertenece, no hago esto con fines de lucro, mh, y eso._  
Categoría: _M, porque me gustan las emes, y quizás por el lemon, la violencia, y las palabras soeces.

**Notas  
**La última. De corazón: muchas gracias por leer.**  
**

* * *

**NAVAJA DE OCCAM  
**_«Lo que necesitas, existe»_

* * *

**MEMORIAS  
Post Mortem  
**

* * *

**Día 1**  
Mi hermano llegó con los ojos rojos e hinchados, acompañado de un compañero del Instituto. Subieron juntos a la habitación, a hacer un trabajo. Es la primera vez que Hikaru trae a un desconocido a esta casa, y me siento algo fuera de lugar, desprotegido. Dejado de lado.

Soy un león enjaulado, y entonces, cuando ya no puedo más, me levanto e invento la primera excusa para ir a ver que hacen. Me deslizo a través del marco de la puerta con una charola repleta de refrescos y galletas.

Y lo veo.

Un beso fugaz. Y una sonrisa.

Me di media vuelta, y salí corriendo. Mi corazón desbocado, mis mejillas rojas.

* * *

**Día 2**  
Kyouya voltea hacia mi hermano cuando este no le ve, y sonríe con tanta dulzura que mis piernas tiemblan.

No puedo evitar sentir que me están arrebatando a mi hermano.  
Sin embargo, esa sonrisa escondida y efímera refleja un sentimiento que… ¿amor no correspondido?

* * *

**Día 3**  
Kyouya está enamorado de mi hermano.  
Su hermosa sonrisa no solo se refleja en sus labios, también lo hace en sus ojos.

Pero Hikaru parece no darse cuenta de este profundo amor del que es dueño.  
¿Acaso Kyouya no piensa decírselo?

* * *

**Día 4**  
Soy un horrible acosador, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo!  
No he dejado de vigilar a Kyouya un solo instante.  
Me he hecho asiduo a los libros por su culpa.  
Siento que leer me acerca más a él. O… más a lo que quiero encontrar de él.  
O sanar de él.

Le gusta Hegel. Le gusta Kant.  
Frunce el ceño en el capítulo doce de la República de Platón.  
Le gusta el café con dos de azúcar y crema encima (Nunca esperé eso de él)  
Le gusta mi hermano.

* * *

**Día 5**  
He visto en sus ojos algo parecido a la duda. Como si estuviese meditando algo… profundamente importante. Lo peor de todo es que no puedo imaginarme qué.

Hikaru le ha echado los brazos al cuello. Él se sonrojó.

Sentí que me faltó el aire.

* * *

**Día 6**  
Le gusta el silencio de la Biblioteca. Pasó toda la tarde allí, y yo aproveché esas inagotables horas escondido detrás de un libro (que ni me molesté en leer) para mirarle.

Cuando se marchó, tuve la imperiosa necesidad de saber qué era lo que había leído tan concentrado: Escuela Nominalista. La página quedó marcada en Guillermo de Occam.

Subrayó:

_"La explicación más simple y suficiente es la más probable, más no necesariamente la verdadera"_

¿Trabajo de filosofía?

* * *

**Día 7**  
Hoy estuvo en la biblioteca con Hikaru. Claro que mi hermano no es muy asiduo a ese tipo de cosas, y estuvo moviendo los pies bajo la mesa y meciéndose en la silla (bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Kyouya) hasta que terminó de espalda en el suelo.

El corazón se me desgarró cuando vi como Kyouya, con toda la preocupación y el amor carcomido, se hincó a su lado y le ayudó a levantarse. Hikaru sonrió como un niño, dándole un manotón.

Kyouya le observó largamente. Mi hermano… no recuerdo que hizo mi hermano.

* * *

**Día 8**  
Kyouya lo ama. Con el amor de Romeo. Con la fuerza de Hamlet. Con la rabia de Shylock.  
Lo ama. Y su amor no correspondido alimenta al mío, que tampoco lo es.

* * *

**Día 9**  
Kyouya estuvo inquieto todo el día. Lo descubrí apenas le observé unos segundos en la mañana. Sus movimientos exaltados, sus zancadas más largas de lo común, su ceño fruncido ante el pensamiento caótico.

Va a hacer algo.

* * *

**CORTE**

* * *

**Día …_  
_**Hikaru está muerto…

* * *

**[INICIA PREFACIO]**


End file.
